Love and Revenge
by NeptuneBabe
Summary: *~CHAPTER 10 IS UP!!!~*.The G-boys get threatening letters from some people that want revenge on them. And the boys need the help from a bunch of new recriuts. A surprise in the ending, too!
1. Profiles

~~~Profiles~~

**~~~Profiles~~**

This doesn't have the profile of the Gundam Pilots and the other characters from Gundam Wing; it just has the character we made up so everyone doesn't get confused. 

***Good Guys***

** **

Name: Marisa Rokuno

Organization: U.S.P.I.A. (The United States Private Investigation Agency)

Age: 16

Height: 5'1

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Agent#: 06

Weapon: Tri-Tip swords

Gundam: Sea Goddess- Big Tri-Tip swords and Buster Rifle.

Personality: Outgoing, funny, understanding, and serious when the time is right.

Clothes: -Black leather pants

-Black spaghetti strap shirt

-Black Army Boots

-Black leather jacket

Best At- Fighting, Fixing Mobile Dolls or suits, and Tri-Tip swords.

History:

Marisa was found at General Mako Rokuno and Mrs. Rokuno's (AN: made up characters) doorstep during a long winter.Along with the baby was a note that said:

_Dear General and Mrs. Rokuno,_

_Please take care_ _of our baby, Marisa.We can't afford to lose our jobs and she might be in danger if people knew she was our daughter.We know she'll be safe with you.We request, however, that when Marisa is six years old, to put her in the U.S.P.I.A. (the United States Private Investigation Agency.)We're sure your aware of the organization.From there we can take care for her by being her teachers.Thank you, we will return the favor someday._

_M.P. and L.N_ (AN: Their full names were on the letter but we're not going to put their full names because I don't want to give it away.)

The General and his wife took little Marisa and raised her as if she were their own daughter, along with his four other children.Marisa wasn't like the other children.They were quiet and always reading, where's Marisa was outgoing and loved adventure.When Marisa was six, her father thought it was best if she joined the U.S.P.I.A.She thought of it as a new adventure and agreed to go and so her training began.Marisa met Jennifer, Anna, Alyssa, and Kristen, and they soon became allies.She still doesn't know that the Rokunos aren't her real parents.

Name: Jennifer Sieben

Organization: U.S.P.I.A.

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Agent#: 07

Weapon: Whip

Gundam: Love Demon- Whip (like the Epyon's) and Laser Sword

Personality: outgoing, funny

Clothes:-White jeans

-Blue half-sleeve shirt w/ a skinny strap on one side

-Blue leather jacket

-Black army boots

Best At: Strategizing, wrist bombs

History:

Jennifer was raised in a normal family, and lived a decent happy life.But little did she know that her father was part of the Mafia.When Jennifer was about 5 ½ , the F.B.I. stormed into her suburban home and handcuffed her father while they were playing Scrabble.Since the F.B.I. didn't want a witness of the arrest, they took little Jennifer with them.At the time, Jen's mother was Grocery shopping, and her two older sisters were at ballet and soccer practice.After a year of delegating, the F.B.I. put her in the U.S.P.I.A.There she met up with Marisa and Anna; the girls soon became friends.However, the Mafia, who thought Jen's father, betrayed them by telling the F.B.I. their hideout, killed Jen's mother and two sisters.Jen had no idea this happened, and she also wasn't aware that the Mafia was now after her.

Name: Anna Otte

Organization: U.S.P.I.A.

Age: 16

Height: 5'2

Hair: dirty blond

Eyes: Hazel

Agent#: 08

Weapon: Karate Thingies (I think there called Num chucks)

Gundam: Black Swan- Num Chucks, laser sword.

Personality: shy, outgoing

Clothes: -Camouflage, half shirt (army style)

-Jeans shorts

-Jeans Jacket

-Black army boots

Best At: Hacking into computers, Num Chucks

History:

Ever since Anna could remember she had been part of the circus.She trained as a tightrope walker and was a part-time trapeze artist.Her brother, Alexei, worked with the tigers and he always has a unique look in his eyes- a sort of a peaceful, calmness, and tranquility to them.A look in his eyes that she'll never forget.Since he was her only blood-relative, they were very close.Almost inseparable, even though he was two years older than her.She was very happy, but one day that would come to an end.Early in the morning, Anna was sleeping very close to the opening of the tent when she smelled smoke and ran out of the tent barely escaping the fire.After the fire she realized that she was the only survivor.For three days she cried and mourned over the death of her brother, and she never forgot the unique look in her brother's eyes.Anna, then six, was put into an orphanage.Soon the F.B.I. came in search for a new recruit.They found Anna as an acceptable proto-type and took her in.They transferred her to the U.S.P.I.A. and trained her as a P.I.There she met Marisa and the others.

Name: Kristin Kyuu

Organization: U.S.P.I.A.

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Agent#: 09

Weapon: Laser Sword

Gundam: Firey Hope- Big Gun (like Heavyarms), Laser sword 

Personality: Serious, cold, bad temper

Clothes: -Tight black army pants

-A sleeveless shirt that says "Sexy"

-Short black leather jacket

-Black Army boots 

Best At: going "under cover", guns

History:

Kristin's family was always into private investigation.All down the family tree, there had always been at least one P.I. in each generation.Since they were usually men, Kristin's mother worried whether she could carry on the family business because Kristin was the only child.The family had no other choice, and when Kristin was four, they started to train her.When Kristin was six, the family transferred her to the U.S.P.I.A.Because Kristin was concerned about her work and not letting her family down, she was cold, and hard to people who tried to become friends.She believed they got in the way of her work.Then one day, during lunch, Anna approached Kristin, and they talked and became friends.However Kristin is still slightly cold to newcomers.

Name: Alyssa Zehn

Organization: U.S.P.I.A.

Age: 16

Height: 5'2 

Hair: Dirty Blond

Eyes: Light Green

Agent: 010

Weapon: Sword 

Gundam: Noble Slayer- Swords (similar to Sandrock's)

Personality: Shy, observant, silent, bad temper

Clothes: -Red halter top

-Jeans shorts

-Red leather jacket

-Black army boots

Best At: Hacking into computers, building and detonating bombs, sword fighting

History:

Alyssa was an extremely bright girl, who lost her father in a car accident and her mother disappeared when she was five.Alyssa was put in a foster home.She was very good with computers.Wanting so much to find her mother, she sent a letter to the F.B.I.Impressed with her skills at such a young age, they recruited her to the U.S.P.I.A. at the age of 6 ½.However, she wasn't very good with the physical portion at first but quikly learned quickly with the help of Marisa, Anna, and Jennifer.Alyssa continued to search for her mother and swore that she wouldn't quit until she found her.

**~Bad Guys~**

Name: Relena Darlian/ Peacecraft

Height: 5'2

Hair: Sandy Blond

Eyes: Blue

Position: She is the head of Black Dragon

Personality: Dark, evil, a little psycho

Gundam: Peace Rebel

Reasons for Revenge:

Relena is constantly trying to get Heero. One time she cornered Heero and forced him to kiss her.She told him that she is in love with him but he told her he wasn't.Relena was so hurt that she didn't know what to do with herself and turn evil (and a little psycho might I add ~_~;;;).She swore that she would make him love her.But, she also wanted more.She wanted to take over the Earth and soon after that the colonies.

Name: Shin Maxwell- Duo's cousin

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Hair: Dark brown

Eyes: Ice blue

Personality: hard, cold, sarcastic

Gundam: Master Sniper

Reasons for Revenge-

Shin was always jealous of Duo because he was talented, clever, and got a lot of attention.He was one of the people behind the Maxwell Church massacre.He said that he was behind it because first of all, the city, which was already one religion before the church came, didn't need the church, to get a few people to convert; and secondly because he wanted to kill Duo.When he found out that he didn't kill Duo he wanted revenge and to kill Duo.

Name: Rashid Nessim Winner- Quatre's stepbrother

Age: 17

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Sea green

Height: 5'5

Personality: quiet, serious

Gundam: Red Scorpion

Reasons for Revenge:

Since Rashid and Quatre were the only boys in the family, one of them had to become Master of the family and the family business.When Quatre became Master, Rashid hid his feelings of hatred and congratulated Quatre.He promised himself that one day he would become Master even if it meant killing Quatre. 

Name: Chang Yungfei- Wufei's brother

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Facial Feature: has a scar over his right eye.

Gundam: Dragon's Blood

Personality: hard, cold, slightly sarcastic

Reasons for Revenge:

Yungfei always loved Meiran even though she was married and love Wufei.Yungfei planned to kill Wufei during a battle.Yungfei shot his gun at Wufei, but Meiran moved in front of Wufei and Yungfei accidentally killed Meiran instead.Yungfei could never forgive himself and the only way he could forgive himself was by killing Wufei.

Name: Ivy Bloom- Trowa's half sister

Age: 17

Height: 5'4

Hair: Red

Eyes: Green

Gundam: Dark Poison

Personality: outgoing, bad temper, funny

Reasons for Revenge:

When Trowa was fighting a battle, he shot and killed Ivy's father (they were face to face, but didn't know each other.Ivy's father was trying to stop Trowa from entering the building where he was planning to blow it up).She remembered his face and found out that he was a gundam pilot and her half brother."It doesn't matter if I'm related to him," she said, "he killed my father!And now I'm going to take revenge for him and kill Trowa!"


	2. Prologue

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**

**AN:** I just wanna say sorry to all you Relena fans for making her a bad guy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing but I do own this story.

** **

****~~**Love and Revenge**~~****

***Prologue***

A.C.(After Colony) 198 

Two years has passed since the battle against Marimeha.Everyone seems to think that now they can finally live in peace.But before they can do that, the gundam pilots must defeat an organization secretly rising up and gaining power by joining forces with the Mafia (including the Russian, Chinese, Mexican, and Italian) and terrorist from the Middle East.The "head power," however, is run by the people who used to be friend or relatives of the gundam pilots.This organization is know as the Black Dragon, who plan to kill the gundam pilots and take over the world and the colonies for revenge.This group is formed out of grudges, which each person had against one of the gundam pilots.These grudges grew onto obsession, then hatred, and now revenge.However, this time the gundam pilots will need the help from a bunch of young recruits (from the U.S.) who are much experienced beyond their years in computer hacking, how to use artillery, and piloting gundams.The gundam pilots are hesitant at first about these new recruits helping, but soon except them into their lives… forever.

**AN: **Sorry that was so short.Don't worry the next chapter is longer.Pleaze review!^_~ 


	3. Chapter1- Theatening Letters

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**

**AN:** Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing.

****~~**Love and Revenge**~~********

** **

Chapter One: Threatening Letters 

"Hey Hilde, where's my water?I'm dying out here!"

Duo Maxwell was outside working in a pile of parts, searching for a part to use on his gundam's broken arm.It was July and the weather was extremely hot.

"I'm coming, Duo!" said Hilde as she raced up the mountain of parts.

"I got the mail, too.A letter came for you, but it doesn't say who it's from."

"That's great, Hilde, but I want my water."

"Your water?"

"Yes, I've been calling for it for five minutes now."

"Oops!I must have left it on the table.I was concentrating so hard on whom this letter could be from, I must have forgotten.I'll go get it now.Hold these."

She handed Duo the mail as she raced down the hill.

"Geez-la- weeze!I swear, sometimes I worry about her.She can be such a ding- bat.If it wasn't for me, she'd be running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"I'm back! Here's your water."

"Thanks.It's about time!"

"Humph!I'm going back in the house to eat.I'll leave you and your letter alone."

Hilde left the letter with, took the other mail, and went.Duo put his water next to him and opened the letter.The letter was in a plain white envelope with only his name and a stamp in the front.

"Hmmm, I wonder who it's from."

The letter read…

_Dear Duo,_

_I'm going to kill you.I was the one behind the Maxwell Church's massacre, and I'm going to kill you!This is not a joke!I'm your cousin that's the only hint you get._

_ _

_B.D._

"What?!I can't believe this!Someone's going to actually try to kill me?Well, good luck man."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How's it coming?"

"Fine.It's almost finished."

"You've got some mail.Looks like you've already got fans."

Trowa Barton put down the screwdriver he was using to fix the merri-go-round, and took the letter from Catherine.

"Thanks Cathy."

"You know, you should smile more often.You'll attract more girls that way." Cathy said smiling.

"I'm going to feed the animals, o.k.?"

"O.k."

Cathy left, and Trowa looked at the letter.

"Huh?No name or address.Weird."

He opened the letter and read it.

_Dearest Trowa,_

_Hello, my name is the name of a plant, which is also poisonous and I will poison you with the taste of death, the same way you did to my father.I don't care if I'm related to you.You killed my father and now I'm going to kill you.This is not a joke!_

__

B.D. 

"Hmmm…I better call the other's about this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master Quatre, here is your lemonade."

"Thanks."

"and your mail."

"Thank you."

"If you need me just ring."

"o.k."

Quatre sipped his lemonade and looked at his mail.He found one that was unique.

"This is strange.There's no return address.Oh, well."

He opened the letter…

_Dear Master Quatre,_

_I think I should call you that one last time since when I am finished with you there will be no more a Master Quatre, but instead a new master.I will accomplish this by killing you.I am not joking.I WILL kill you._

_ _

_B.D._

_ _

"Oh my gosh!I better contact the others about this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hiya! Hiya!"

"Very good, Wufei."

"Huh?Oh it's you Master Long."

"Your skills have gotten much better, and very quickly might I add."

"Thank you for your respectable comments, but I do not like compliments that well.If one takes in too many compliments, they will become fatheaded."(AN: Yea like that hasn't happened already. Lol!)

"Ah, but it doesn't hurt to take in compliments because that way one can be fulfilled.Even if it's for just one moment, and feel proud of ones accomplishments."

"I don't know the feeling of being 'fulfilled.'Not since….. Meiran died."

"You will find someone."

"How do you know?"

"I have a hunch."

"Humph.What good would that do?"

"Hunches can be good sometimes, Wufei."

"Hmmm.May ask what you came here for?"

"Well, first to see how you were doing, and second to give letter to you."

"I guess I could take a break."

Master Long gave Wufei the letter and left.

The letter read:

_Dear Wufei,_

_It has been a long time my dear sibling.I guess you can call this a warning or a threatening letter because…I am going to kill you.Yes, that's right I'm going to kill you.No, this is not a trick.You will pay for the mistake you made me make._

_B.D._

"Rrrr, this is definitely from Yungfei, but what is B.D.?I wonder if the rest of us got the same thing?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Click, click went the wrench screwing in a bolt.Heero wiped the sweat off his face. He was repairing some Leos, which had been injured during a military routine battle.

"Excuse me are you Heero Yuy??" said a boy about his age

"Yea." Heero said still working

"A letter came for you."

"Just put it next to my tool chest."

"Sure thing."

The boy put the letter next to the tool chest and left.Heero glanced at the letter and found no return address, and the handwriting was familiar.

"Huh?" he said as his eyes widened.He put down his wrench and opened the letter.

_My Dear Heero,_

_I will never forget what you have done to me.I will force you to do what I want- no matter what.This is a warning, and especially NOT A JOKE!_

_B.D_.

"Hmmm…I wonder…"

Each of the gundam pilots contacted each other and found that they all had the same type of letter with the initials "B.D" at the end.Heero thought it would be wise to contact Lady Une at the White House.Once contacted, Lady Une suggested that they come to the White House at once with their gundams.

**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************

Headquarters for Black Dragon on colony m2365 

"I hereby declare the first meeting of the organization Black Dragon." Relena yelled out across the room.

"As you know we, here, at colony m2365 would like to take over the Earth and hopefully the rest of the colonies.Earth constantly rejecting our opinion of creating a world where terrorists and the Mafia can work together for the good of the people." Relena continued.

Rashid Nessim Winner stood and said, "We have no choice, but to invade Earth and get them to see our point of view."

Ivy Bloom stood up also, "This means that we must destroy the gundam pilots, numbers one through five!They are the ones who stand in our way!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the organization yelled raising their fists in the air.

"But Miss Relena," said one of the members, "How will we defeat the gundam pilots?"

"Leave that up to Rashid, Ivy, Yungfei, Shin, and I.All you need to worry aboutis getting all the weapons you can."

"Yes ma'am."

"I now leave you members to yourselves to discuss how you can get the weapons and where to store them.I trust that you will discuss this like civilized people.If you need help or any of my partner's help, just knock.I now declare the first meeting of Black Dragon finished."

Relena, Yungfei, Ivy, Shin, and Rashid got up and left the room.The minute they closed the doors, they heard plates shattering and guns being fired.

"Yungfei, Shin.You were awfully quiet today." Ivy said.

"Well, you never gave us a chance to speak.You said it all." Yungfei said.

"Grrrr…" Ivy's eyes were flaming.

"Yes, you do have a…. hmmm… shall I say, a big mouth." Shin added.

"Oooooh…you should be lucky I'm on your side buster! 'Cause I could kick-your-butt!"

"Yeah right."

"Whatever."

Ivy's face was turning red.

"Uh…I hate to ruin this loving moment but, Ivy, could you check on the guys to see if they're acting 'civilized'." Relena said standing in between the two.

Ivy cracked the door open just as a knife whizzed by her head.

"Yup, their acting as civilized as they could be."

"So, Relena," Rashid asked, "how exactly do you plan on defeating the gundam pilots, anyway?"

Relena, who was sitting in an office chair behind her desk, was looking out the window.She swizzled her chair around and smiled grimly.

"What a silly question Rashid.We will create our own gundams…and crush them

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Miss Relena, how do plan on creating the gundams?" Ivy asked

"I have already thought of that Miss Bloom.Before the doctors who created the gundams perished, I managed to take the papers showing how they built the gundams and what they built them with."

"I applaud your quick thinking Miss Relena." Shin said.

"Thank you, Shin.I have already assembled the best technicians in the world to work on them.But don't worry, after they are finished will dispose of them.Rashid would you please take care of that?"

"My pleasure ma'am."

"He'he.The best thing is that the rest of Black Dragon only sees the gundam pilots as another obstacle to conquer and invade Earth.They have no idea that they will be destroyed once we are finished with them.Miss Relena, you are a genius." Yungfei explained.

"Thank you for your kind words Yungfei." Relena replied.

"By the way, what do we do with the gundam pilots the gundam pilots?" Shin asked.

"Do whatever you please with them.However you want to kill them is fine with me.But no matter what I get Heero."

"No problem." Shin replied."By the way, I was thinking that we could get of the rest of the organization by when the time comes for us to battle the gundam pilots. Each of us could be put in a separate ship.Each ship would have a part of the organization in it.When we leave the ship with our gundams, Rashid can blow up each ship."

"But wouldn't it be easier to put the whole organization in one ship?" Yungfei asked. 

"It would be easier but it would be harder to blow up because it would be so big."

"Excellent strategy, Shin.Did you get all that Rashid?" Relena said.

"Yes."

"I say we should get started on our gundams now." Relena added.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

The White House… 

SSSShhrrroooooommmmm!The jet landed with all five gundam pilots inside.Lady Une was there near the entrance of the door, waiting for them with her hair down.

"Welcome gundam pilots.I am glad to see you all again."

She led them inside and entered what looked like a janitors closet.Once inside she pressed a green button and the room started moving like an elevator.

"You see, we have all our training facilities and top secret meeting rooms underneath the White House." She explained.

The door stopped and slid open.In front of the gundam pilots was a room full of people sitting at desks, working on computers.Instantly whispering could be heard around the room:

"Are those the gundam pilots?……."

"What are those guys doing here?….."

"Who are they?…"

"Are they with the U.S.P.I.A.?…."

"They're cute!…"

"Get back to work!" Lady Une yelled. 

"This is the computer training room." She continued,"That's the physical training room." She pointed to her right where some soldiers were lifting weights, hitting punching bags, and using other workout equipment.One of the people hitting the punching bags was Anna.She had blond hair that was past her shoulders and hazel eyes.She stopped and looked at the gundam pilots and Lady Une, who were staring at her.

"I wonder who they are?" she thought then went back to working out.Lady Une led the gundam pilots to the back of the room, which went up some stairs.Through the plexi-glass overlooking the room where Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin; they were watching Marisa, she had deep blue eyes (AN: Like Noin's eyes^_~) and black hair that was just above her shoulders.She was doing katas with her tri-swords. (AN: well I don't know the name of it exactly but it's those weapons the 2 girls were fighting with in the movie 'The Mummy Returns'.) 

"Why are the gundam pilots here?Is there a new threat against earth?I wonder…" Marisa thought as she continued to do her katas. 

Noin and Sally waved when they saw them.

"The rest of the training center is in an indoor stadium."Lady Une explained.

One of the desks they passed sat Kristen.She had brown hair and cold brown eyes.Her eyes moved to her right to look at them.

"Hmmm, the gundam pilots.I wonder what they want…" she whispered to herself.

Lady Une and the gundam pilots entered the room where Sally and Lt. Noin were.

"Well long time no see." Sally said.

"How are you guys?" Noin asked.

"We're fine, thank you." Quatre answered.

"So what's this about getting threatening letters and stuff?" Sally asked.

"We brought the letters to show ya." Duo said, handing half to Sally and half to Noin.

"The first thing we need to figure out who or what B.D. is." Lady Une explained as Sally and Noin skimmed through the letters.

"I see what you mean." Noin said

"Gundam pilots one through five, there are approximately five places around the world where you could find information on this mysterious 'B.D.'"

"Great! That means each of us could go to a different place." Duo said.

"But wouldn't be risky for just one of us to go to one place?" Trowa asked.

"Hey, I think we could take care of ourselves." Wufei said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but Trowa has a point.If we go by ourselves, it would be easier for people that might have something to do with 'B.D.' to target us." Quatre explained.

"Exactly." Lady Une said, "That's why we brought you here to meet your new partners."

"Huh?" They all said, surprised.

"Agents 06 through 010 report to the main control booth immediately!"

***End of Chapter One***

**AN: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter2- Joining Forces

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**

**AN:** Um…I don't know what to say…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own GW

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**

~**Chapter Two-Joining Forces~**

"You want us to have partners?" Duo asked, "Who do think we are, babies?!?"

"No, but I think it would be wise for your to have someone back you up.These places are heavily protected and could wipe you out, if you're the only one there." Lady Une explained.

"Besides, Sally, Lady Une, and I need to stay here and train the others." Noin said.

"Agent 06 through 010 reporting in ma'am." Said a voice.

"Hey those sound like-" Duo started

"Come in." Lady Une interrupted.

The door slid open…

"Girls!!!" Wufei and Duo screeched.

"You want a bunch of weak onnas to back us up! Injustice!" Wufei shouted.

"Hey watch your language!" Alyssa said enraged. 

"Who did you expect a bunch of BOYS." Marisa said with a smirk on her face.

"These are our top students in our class.They are heavily trained in hacking into computer systems, military battles, and their own gundams."

"Their own gundams?!"

"Yes, Sea Goddess, Black Swan, Love Demon, Firey Hope, and Noble Slayer."

"Well those girlish names sure do fit you guys." Wufei said

Marisa and Jennifer both growled.

"Oh, how silly of me.I haven't properly introduced you guys.Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, this is Marisa Rokuno, agent 06, Jennifer Seiben, agent 07, Anna Otte, agent 08, Kristin Kyuu, agent 09, and Ayssa Zehn, agent 010."

"Yeah, whatever." Wufei said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wufei…" Quatre whispered trying to stop Wufei.

Wufei just rolled his eyes again as the others remained silent.

"Ummmm… girls would you please excuse us?"

"Sure."

"Why don't we put our ears to the door and listen?" Kristin suggested.

"Oh, I love it when you think sneaky." Marisa said as they put their ears to the door to listen.

"How dare you treat those girls with disrespect!" Lady Une shouted.

"But their girls." Duo said.

"You haven't even seen what they're able to do." Sally said.

"The only way I'll let a girl be a partner with me is if she beats me to a battle.One on one." Wufei said.

"Fine you can battle with Alyssa.Her special is sword fighting."

"Oooo, it looks like you battling with Wufei." Jennifer said.

"Humph… we'll see who the real 'girl' is." Said Alyssa, determined to beat Wufei.

"Fine have it you way. You can battle against the girls, but your wasting your time.I wouldn't have picked these girls if I didn't think they were suitable partners." Lady Une said.

"Girls I think you can enter the room again." Noin said.

The girls reentered the room.This time Anna looked at each of the gundam pilot's faces.When she looked at Trowa she let out a little gasp. 'His eyes…there's something about his eyes…so…calm and peaceful.Suddenly she saw her brother's face.There just like…Alexei's!

"Girls, the gundam pilots feel that they have a right to battle with you in order for you to become their partners.Just think of it as a test, ok?" Lady Une told them.

"Paging equipment manager.Please bring agent's 06 through 010 their weapons.And for 06, 07, 09 bring an extra set."Sally said over the P.A.

"You will be provided with weapons, Heero, Duo, and Quatre." Lady Une explained.

"Wufei you can use your sword, and Trowa can use his gun."

"Don't you think a gun is a little risky?" Quatre asked.

"My girls can handle it." Lady Une replied stiffly.

'Maybe these girls are tougher than we expected.' Quatre said to himself.

"Gundam pilots, you may now choose your battle partners now." Lady Une said.

'Who ever picks me I'm going to show them that I'm not some "weak girl"' Marisa thought.

'Please, please don't let that guy pick me.It'd be like fighting against my brother.' Anna thought.

'I hope that cute guy with the braid picks me.' Jennifer thought and started to secretly smile.

'….' Kristen thought.

'I'm gonna kick that Wufei's butt!How dare he say we're weak!' Alyssa thought.

Wufei chose to fight with Alyssa, and Noin lead them into the fighting chamber.They had big Samurai-like swords and wasted no time fighting.Heero chose Marisa and gave him a set of tri-tip swords, just like hers.

Duo picked Jennifer and handed a whip to him, which was her weapon as well.Jennifer just smirked.Quatre thought Kristin was a worthy opponent and handed him a laser sword.

'You've got to be kidding me.Fighting this guy will be such a sinch, but don't let your guard down.He's not a gundam pilot for nothing.' Kristin thought.

Anna had her head down, praying that Trowa wouldn't pick her.When she lifted her head, everyone had already picked their partner and were already in the chambers fighting.

'Oh no,' she thought 'this must mean…'

Trowa stood in front of her and handed her, her weapon (which were the num chucks).

"It's not as if I'm going to kill you.Just think of it as a test." He whispered.

"It's not that…"

"Huh?"

"It's something else."

"C'mon guys," Lady Une said, "better get this going."

Trowa and Anna left the room into their chamber.

***~Chamber#1~***

Clash! Clash! The swords of Alyssa and Wufei went.

"Why is it, when you saw we were girls, you acted so surprised and said we were weak?!"

"Because women are weak and the weak shouldn't be fighting."

"Weak?!" Alyssa yelled as she lunged forward and made the two swords clash again.

'This hard to admit but, she is very strong.Stronger than I expected.' Wufei thought.

'If I defeat him, then I will be able to work with him.C'mon Alyssa give it all you've got.This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!Don't blow it!' she thought as she retreated back from a strike sent by Wufei.

***~Chamber#2~***

The tri-tip swords of Marisa and Heero were going crazy cutting and slicing.Trying to defeat the other opponent was much harder than Heero expected.

'They sure did train her well, but not well enough.' Heero dived into Marisa, nearly escaped and wound up with a cut on her upper left arm.

'So this is Heero Yuy?' Marisa thought, 'the one who saved planet earth from destruction.I won't be the one to lose!'

Heero dived again; Marisa did a flip over his head and cut him along the cheek.

'She looks a lot like a mixture of Noin and someone else…Maybe it's just me.' Heero thought as tried to dodge Marisa's attacks.

***~Chamber#3~***

"I must say, you are very good with the whip," Duo said, "I have about seven cuts now, but you won't stop me."

"Of course, a gundam pilot of your ability should have ten-thousand cuts, and still be battling."Jennifer replied.

She flicked her wrist, and another cut appeared on Duo's leg. She flicked again and this time, the whip wrapped around Duo's wrist.He took hold of it and pulled it back.

"So that's eight cuts for me and three for you." Duo said as he raised his whip.He sent it flying at her, but missed because Jennifer rolled away.Duo kept trying to whip her, but Jennifer kept on rolling the other direction.She still had the end of the whip in her hand. 

"Hold still will ya!"

"Nah-uh." Jennifer mumbled still rolling.

Finally, she tugged on her whip and Duo landed on his stomach.She grabbed Duo's whip out of his hand and sprung back.

"I'm not as easy to defeat as I look." Jennifer yelled as she sent her whip at Duo.

"We'll just see about that!" Duo replied.

**~Chamber#4~**

Not much talking went on in this chamber because both Kristin and Quatre were trying to beat each other.But they also had to be careful because they were using the most powerful weapons- laser swords.

'Why could someone who seems so nice and kind be a gundam pilot?' Kristin thought.

"Iiiyaaah!" she yelled as she slashed her laser at Quatre.

Quatre barely missed having his stomach cut in half and jumped back

'Man, she's as good as I am!' he thought.

He lunged toward Kristin.Their lasers locked and each took a turn bearing down on the other.

'This guy is too weird.I must defeat him.'

'I wonder what she's thinking,' Quatre thought.

**~Chamber#5~**

Trowa stood on the other side of the room where Anna was.A wall of bullets soared towards her as she blocked them and made them ricochet off her weapon using skilled quick maneuvering.As Trowa stood there, continuing to shell bullets at Anna, he started thinking.

'She's not fighting me as hard as she can.I know something's holding her back, but I don't know what.I wish I new what she's thinking.'

'He was too nice to me back there in the booth.That doesn't seem to be something a gundam pilot would say or do.I know I'm holding back and I know he can tell.But it's like fighting my own brother and I can't let him know that.This is a once in a lifetime chance.He's not my brother!' Anna thought and let out a scream while lunging forward.By this time Trowa ran out of bullets.

"Now that's more like it." Trowa mumbled as he pulled down his gun and pulled out his pocketknife.

He lunged forward towards Anna.She wrapped her weapon around his wrist.He held her hand back with his (the one wrapped up).Anna held back his other arm, which held a knife.Anna looked down and Trowa noticed.

'Why won't she look at me?'

**~Back At the Booth~**

"Wow, look at them all. They're really going at it." Sally said, observing all five chambers on a screen.

"Yes, the girls really want this mission, but the gundam pilots also want to keep their independence." Noin commented.

"But still the same, I want the girls to win.One because I want to prove that we are good trainers, and two because the gundam pilots need to learn to work with the opposite sex that are the same age and have the same abilities."

"I agree." Said Sally.

"Me too." Noin agreed.

"Oh, my gosh! Look!" Sally said pointing at chamber one, "Alyssa got Wufei on the ground with the her sword pointing at his head!"

"One down, four to go." Noin said.

I'm glad that one's over.I was the most worried about that battle.

**~Chamber#1~**

Alyssa turned away from Wufei and folded her arms.Wufei got up and dusted himself.He stuck his hand out.

"You beat me.I give you permission to be my accomplice."

Alyssa turned around and slowly shook his hand.

"Agent 010 and pilot 05, please report to the main control booth."

Alyssa and Wufei left.Wufei held the door open.

"After you." He said with a slight snicker.

"I don't like your sarcasm.But if you insist." Alyssa went thought the door with Wufei right behind her.When they entered the booth hardly anyone noticed; they were all watching the battles that were taking place in the other chambers.

"While I'm here, I might as well watch the others fight." Wufei said, heading towards Lady Une to watch on the screen.Alyssa decided to join him.

"Looks like Jen and Duo are about to end their battle." Sally said.

**~Chamber#3~**

"Well, that's twenty-seven cuts now."

"Will you shut up already about that!" Jennifer said pulling back her whip.

'Man, this guy's cute but annoying!' Jennifer thought.

She thrashed it again and Duo nearly missed it.Duo now sent his whip towards Jennifer, but she dodged it.Jen sent her final blow.She whipped Duo's hand, and he dropped his whip.Then she wrapped her whip around his neck, took out her pocketknife and pointed it at his head.

"O.K, O.K., no need to get violent now." Duo said putting his hands up.

"Humph."

Jennifer took back her pocketknife, unraveled her whip from Duo's neck, and faced the other way.

"Hey let's put this behind us and be partners, o.k.?" Duo said rubbing his neck.

"Oh, alright, partner." Jennifer said as they shook hands and returned to the booth upstairs.

**~Booth~**

"Hey I didn't expect you two to be up here." Duo said to Alyssa and Wufei.

"So…uh…who won?" Duo asked.

Wufei shot him a look.

"Okay, then, never mind.So I guess Heero, Trowa, and Quatre are still fighting."

"Yea." Noin replied.

**~Chamber#4~**

"Ya! Ya!"

"Uggh."

"Hiya!"

"Don't you think we should stop, now?"

"Why?Don't you think I'm too weak to be working with you?"

"N-no, I never said that.Wufei did."

"Humph."

"The reason I chose you was because you looked like the toughest one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah!"

"So…you're saying that you don't want to fight me?That there's no need to fight because you want me to be your partner?"

"Yes." Quatre said with a sigh of relief.They both put down their swords and shook hands.

"Fine."Kristin said as she left the room.

"Whew, I'm glad that's over." Quatre said wiping the sweat off his face and followed Kristin.

**~Chamber#2~**

Marisa and Heero took turns swiping each other with their tri-tip swords.

'Man, this girl's intense.' Heero thought.

Finally their swords locked.

"Aren't you on my side?" Heero asked

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you're on my side."

"Yeah…I guess."

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Because, you don't think I'm good enough."

"If I didn't think you were good enough, I wouldn't be battling you right now.So lets stop."

"Fine."

Heero and Marisa shook hands and headed back to the booth.

'I didn't expect that kind of kindness from a gundam pilot.

**~Booth~**

"So this means that only that girl and Trowa are left, huh?" Duo said.

"That 'girl' is my, Marisa, Kristin, and Alyssa's friend, Anna." Jennifer said

"Thanks…I'll remember that."

**~Chamber#5~**

Trowa charged and Anna did a back flip, then into a double-twist, half summer-salt.Ending in the direction facing Trowa.

************************************************************************

"Woah!That girl- I mean, Anna, just did a move like Trowa does!" Duo said in the booth.

************************************************************************

"Where did you learn that move?"

"The circus."

'The circus!' Trowa thought.

Anna charged towards Trowa who did the same.It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.Anna hit the left side of Trowa's cheek, hard, but Trowa slashed in the middle of Anna's stomach.

************************************************************************

"What happened?" Sally asked

"I think he slashed her stomach…" Noin said.

"I better tell them to get inside right away." Sally said as she pushed the button, but it didn't work.

"Damn! Stupid thing.How are we going to tell them now, we can't unlock it from the outside."

"Look," Alyssa said, "I think they've quit."

************************************************************************

Trowa put his knife away and started to walk toward Anna who was trying to get up.He took her arm and put it around his shoulder, and helped her up.Anna was in too much pain to be surprised by his kind gesture.

"I'm…sorry.I didn't mean to hurt you that badly.I think you're suitable to be my partner."He said as he helped carry her out of the room.

"She's going need immediate care.Front desk, get me an ambulance now!" Lady Une shouted.

"Geez, couldn't he have taken it a little lightly?" Duo said.

"I don't really think he meant to hurt her that badly." Heero said.

By the time Trowa and Anna had reached the booth, a medical team was already there to take her.

"No, I'm fine. Really!" Anna protested.

"You're not ok.We won't get started on the mission until you get back, ok?" Lady Une said.

"Ok."

"Bye, Anna!"Marisa, Jennifer, and Alyssa said together as she was taken on the stretcher.Kristin just waved.

"Well, it looks like you're all one team now.You've joined forces." Noin said.

**~*End Chapter Two*~**


	5. Chapter3- The First Mission

*~*Love and Revenge*~*

AN:Sorry that took so long.Well on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. ::rolls eyes::

***~*Love and Revenge*~***

**Chapter 3- The First Mission**

** **

The four agents: 06, 07, 09, and 010 sat talking in their dorms about the fight they just had with the gundam pilots.

"Boy, beating them was hard." Alyssa said.

"Yea, I thought fighting Heero was kind of interesting.He had a totally different style then what I expected." Marisa said.

"That Duo guy wouldn't shut up about how many cuts I gave him." The girls laughed.

"But at least your guys were nice to you, Wufei was different.It was like he had something against women." Alyssa said.

"Yes, most of them, except Wufei, were kinder then we thought, huh?"Jennifer said.

"Yep." Marisa agreed.

"What did you think about your fight with Quatre, Kris?" Marisa asked.

Kristin was flipping through a magazine and said, "It wasn't easy, but he was kinder then I expected."

"Oh."

"I wonder what it was like battling the guy Anna's paired with." Jennifer asked.

"I…think his name was Trowa." Marisa said.

"Do you think we can visit her now?" Alyssa asked.

"I think so." Marisa said.

"Then lets go see her." Jennifer said jumping off her bunk bed.

"Ok."

"Are you going to come Kris?" Jennifer asked.

"Why not?" Kristin answered, putting down the magazine and walking out the door with the others.

**~Boy's Dormitory~**

"So what did you think of those girls?" Quatre asked.

"They were very well trained." Wufei said.

"They seemed to have gone though the same training that we did." Heero said.

"I think it's weird.Here are these girls who have been training all their lives, just like us.And… to top t off they have their own gundams!" Duo said.

"I don't think it's weird," Quatre said, "Even though they trained the same way as we did and they have their own gundams, doesn't mean they're exactly like us.You've got to remember, Duo, every person is different even though they share some similarities that we do."

"Was it me or does Marisa look a lot like Noin?" Heero said.

"I didn't really pay attention.And besides, she has a different last name." Duo said

"Yea…I guess."

"You've been quiet, Trowa." Wufei said.

Trowa was sitting at the bottom of his bunk, starring at the wall.Heero was on his laptop, Duo was sitting above Trowa, Wufei was sitting on the second bunk on the bottom and Quatre was lying on a separate bed.

"He's thinking about that girl.Look, why don't you go visit her." Heero said.

Trowa got up and left.

"Well, I'm glad he took my suggestions."

*~***Hospital Room409*~***

The door squeaked open, and the girls walked in.

"Anna!" Marisa, Jennifer, and Alyssa said, running over to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey guys." She answered.

"We brought you these." Marisa said as she gave Anna a big, rose bouquet.

"Oh, it's beautiful.Thanks guys."

"Welcome."

"So how are you feeling?" Kristin asked coming forward.

"Oh, I'm fine.They said I can go back in a couple of days."

"Well that's good."

"We can't wait."

"Say, was there anything wrong when you were fighting Trowa?You seemed like you were holding back." Jennifer asked.

"No, I was just tired that's all."

"Oh."

"Are you tired now?" Alyssa asked.

"A little."

"Then, we'll go and let you rest." Kristin said, and they went out of the room.

When they left, Anna turned over to sleep.Then there was a knock at her door.

"Anna?" said a quiet voice.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's…Trowa."

"Um…come in."

Trowa opened the door slowly and came in, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Um…these are for you." He said blushing slightly.

"Thank you." She said smelling them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine.I should be back in a few days."

Before Trowa could ask her about the circus, some doctors came and rushed him out.

"O.K., enough visiting for now.She needs rest." Said one doctor.

"I guess I'll see you later." Trowa said walking out the door.

** **

***~*~Three Days Later~*~***

"Do you think Anna's well enough to come in and look at what we've got planned." Lady Une asked.

"I think so, but let me check with her doctor." Noin said.She dialed up the doctor's office and they said that she could come in.

"O.K., then, lets bring everyone in." Sally said.

"Paging pilots 01 through 05, and agents 06,07,09, and 010.Please report to the main control booth immediately." Sally said into the P.A.Soon after she talked into the P.A., Anna came walking in.

"Please sit down," Lady Une said, "the others will be in shortly."

Soon the others came in and sat down.The boys sat in the back, while the girls sat in the front.

"Now, then, on with the mission." Lady Une said pulling down a screen that showed a map of the world.

"Our first mission is to find out what 'B.D.' means, the initials that were on the bottom of those hate letters.There are only five places around the world that can hold the kind of information we need, you know about 'B.D.' These places are Paris, Italy, Egypt, Alaska, and the Bahamas.Heero and Marisa are to go to Paris, Trowa and Anna, Italy, Alyssa and Wufei, Egypt, Kristin and Quatre, Alaska, and Jennifer and Duo, Bahamas.You will start tomorrow." She said pulling up the screen.

"Woohoo!I get to go to the Bahamas!" Duo said jumping up with his arms in the air.Everyone sweatdropped and rolled their eyes.

"Shut up you baka on crack!" Wufei yelled and Duo sat down with a grin on his face.

"Anyways, I think it would be wise if you worked out a bit and got some rest." Noin suggested.They all nodded and left.

***~~The Next Morning~~***

The alarm clocks rang at 5:00 in the morning in the boys and girls dormitory.In the next ten minutes, both parties were dressed and ready to accept their missions.

"There's just one more thing I need to ask you, Ms. Noin." Quatre asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we to take our gundams?"

"No, not this time.I think you will need them more."

"Wha?"

"Good luck and good bye!" Noin said as she walked away.

The agents and pilots boarded their jets one by one and took off.

**~*Jet #1*~**

"Are you ready to go?" Heero asked as he put his hands on the controls.

"Yep." Marisa said buckling herself in.

"This is jet number 8071, ready for takeoff." He said to Noin.

"Roger, your ready to go."

"Mission Accepted." Heero said taking off the runway.

'Oh, geez, there he goes with that saying again.' Marisa thought.

Jets 8072- 8075 soon followed, each heading in a different direction, and their first step towards their first mission and destiny.

*~*~*~*~End of Chapter3~*~*~*~*

AN:Pleaze Review! ^_^

  
  



	6. Chapter4- Paris, France

AN: This is the chapter with Marisa and Heero

AN: Sorry this took so long.::laughs nervously::

Disclaimer: I don't own GW.

***~*Love and Revenge*~*******

Chapter four- Paris, France 

Shhrrooomm went the Jet 8071 on the runway of Paris's main airport.Marisa and Heero parked the jet inside a secret storage place and a worker started to run up to him.

"Hey!What are you guys doing?You can't do that!"

"We're with the U.S.P.I.A., section 8." Marisa said as she and Heero showed the worker their badges.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I just didn't expect such young people to-"

"That's ok, we get that a lot, now please excuse us." Marisa said as she and Heero made their way away from the worker and out of the building.

They stopped at a payphone to make reservations at a hotel nearby.

"Looks like we'll have to share a room." Heero said hanging up the phone.

"Oh…um…that's ok." Marisa said as she quickly looked away.They both blushed slightly.

"So…don't we need to get there in time for Noin's report?" she said.

"Yeah."

"So, how are we going to get there?I mean it's too far to walk."

Heero looked around and spotted a car.

"Follow me." He said as he started running towards it.Marisa followed.

'So we're going to hotwire a car are we?Heero you're one of a kind.' Marisa thought.

"Get in." he said.

They got in the car and in a matter of seconds they sped off.

"It's 1:45 now.Noin supposed to contact us at 2:00."

"Don't worry, we won't be late.I've never been late before and I don't plan on starting now."

"Humph, hotshot." Marisa muttered.

"I heard that."

"Huh?" Marisa said surprised.

When they reached the hotel, they checked in and hurried up to their room.Heero logged onto the computer just in time.Noin popped onto the screen.

"This is Noin.Hello Heero, Marisa."

"Hello Noin." Marisa said.

"I am reporting to tell you where to go next.There is a train station not far from here.It's about ten miles from your present location.It is the Paris train station number 12369.There is one run that where it can lead you to the secret building where you can find the information.The train leaves at midnight tomorrow.Here is where the building is located."

Noin's picture shrunk a bit and a picture of what looked like a salt mine popped up.

"Hmmm…looks like a salt mine." Heero said.

"It does look like it, but it's not a salt mine.It's only a cover-up for the building." Marisa explained.

"When the train gets about half-way through the tunnel, you'll see an African mask.Get off and slide the mask to the left and there'll be a button.Push the button and a secret passage will lead you into the building.From there, I think you'll find your way."

Heero nodded.

"This Noin signing off."

The screen went blank and Heero turned off the computer.

"Well, I'm starved.You wanna grab something to eat?"Marisa asked.

"Might as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."Heero said walking out the door.Marisa rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Marisa said as she followed him into the elevator.

They got off the elevator and went to the mini-Panda Express downstairs.They got in line and ordered their food.When they sat down, Marisa started looking out the window.After a couple minutes of staring Heero finally said something.

"You know, your foods getting cold."

"Oh, thanks for telling me.I just love the outdoors, and the scenery here is just beautiful." Marisa said.

"Mmm hmm." Heero said, returning to his food.

'She's grateful for the beauty of the outdoors,' Heero thought, 'not many people are like that.I respect that in a person.'

"Would you like to take a walk or see a movie or something?" Marisa asked.

"Maybe some other time." Heero said getting up.

"Oh…ok."

Heero saw how much she wanted to take a walk, but they needed their rest.

"Look," he said, turning towards her, "We need our rest, but I promise that someday we'll take a long walk, ok?"

"K."

Heero turned and blush.

'What's this feeling?I've never felt like this before.Does it have to do with…her?' Heero thought as he dumped his trash into the garbage can.Then he glanced at Marisa.

"I'll be upstairs ok?" he said.

"Alright.I'll be there in a few minutes."

He walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go up.

'Why am I feeling this way?' he thought.

Marisa was watching the sun set behind the trees.

'I love the scenery here.I guess I'm just used to seeing the stuff around the White House.I wonder if Heero appreciates this too?'

~*Room702*~ 

'What a beautiful scenery,' Heero thought looking out the room's window.

~*Halls of the hotel*~

'Why do I have this strange feeling?Does it have to do with…Heero?' she gasped.

"Nah."

Marisa went in the elevator and headed up.When she opened the door, she saw Heero looking out the window.

'He does appreciate it.' She thought.

Heero turned around.

"I didn't hear you come in." he said.

They both crossed the room and wound up on each side of the bed.

"So…who gets it?" Marisa asked.

"You're the lady, so it would be impolite if I took it.I'll sleep on the floor."

"But still…"

"Believe me I can handle it." He said.

"Ok then.Would you like me to call room service and ask for some blankets?"

"No, we need to spend as little money as possible.I'll be fine."

"Ok…Well, we have some time left.It's only 6:30." Marisa said.

"I'm going to clear the charges for staying here."Heero said.

"I guess I'll just lie here then." Marisa said collapsing on the bed.

After Heero cleared the charges, the two went to sleep.

~*Midnight*~

Marisa woke up with an empty stomach.

"Looks like I need a midnight snack." She said, heading out the door.

When she came back with her cup of pudding she heard something.She looked at Heero who was making a shivering noise.

"There's no sense in him freezing to death, especially in a hotel."

She took a blanket from her bed and placed it on him; then she took one of her pillows and placed it under his head.Heero stopped shivering.Marisa climbed into bed and ate her pudding.

'What a beautiful night,' she thought.

***~The Next Morning~***

Marisa woke up around nine in the morning.She looked down at the foot of her bed and saw that Heero was gone.

'He must have gone down to eat breakfast,' she thought.

She changed into her clothes and went downstairs.

"I think I'll go to the coffee place down the street," she said to herself.

When she got to the coffee shop, she saw Heero sitting at a table, near a window.

'I didn't expect to see him _here_.' She thought as she went inside and ordered a frappacino and a scone.When she got her order, she went over to where Heero was sitting.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

Heero nodded.

"Thanks." She said, sitting down.

There was a long silence.About halfway through their meal, Heero commented,

"I see you really like the scenery here."

"Yeah, I especially like it here.Paris is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Hmmm I think so to." 

"I'm glad we've found something in common besides being gundam pilots." 

"Yeah."

"So…are you going to do anything after this?" Marisa asked.

"No, I'm just going back to the room.What about you?"

"I'm going to explore.I'll be back around 7:30.You know how you can see the Eiffel Tower from our hotel room?"

"Yeah."

"Well tonight, there's going to be a surprise of lights on the tower at sundown."

"I'll be watching."

"Good you shouldn't miss this."

They finished their meals and went their separate ways.

~*Hotel Room #702*~

'If I'm going to work with Marisa, I should at least know more about her,' Heero thought.

He hacked into some files and came up with her profile.

"Hmmm, lets see…Marisa Rokuno born A.C.182…height 5'1"…ooh parents…" his eyes widened, "Zechs Marquise aka Millardo Peacecraft and Lucrezia Noin!Well, like I said before she does look like Noin.I think I know why they put her under the care of…General Mako Rokuno.If I remember correctly, Zechs and Noin were friends with him during military training.When Noin had Marisa, she knew she'd get an automatic discharge from the army.Having no where to go, she left Marisa on General Rokuno's doorstep, thinking that he would be the best father for her because of their past and the fact that he already had four kids of his own.Hmmm, It shows here that Marisa started training under the U.S.P.I.A. and under the training of Lady Une, Noin, and Sally Po.Well, it's no wonder that Noin seems to give Marisa motherly attention sometimes...and I wonder if I should tell her?No, I'll wait till the time is right…or until Noin tells her.This would come as a great surprise to Marisa.I'll wait…hmmm it's just about time when the sun would set."Heero said, looking out his window.

~*Eiffel Tower*~ 

'I can't wait till sundown!Although I wish Heero was here to see it with me,' Marisa thought.

***10 Minutes Later***

'It's just about time,' she thought.

She heard a car pull up behind her and a car door close, but paid no attention to it until a voice behind her said,

"Only five minutes left."

She turned around.

"Heero? I thought you were watching from the hotel room."

"I said I'd be watching, but I didn't say where I'd be watching from."

"Oh.Well, I glad you're here."

A man rose up on top of a platform and said,

"Welcome!Welcome!I'm so glad there is such a great audience tonight.And now we'll start the countdown for the Eiffel Tower Light Spectacular…and we have fireworks for an extra surprise!This spectacular is beginning in…. 5…4…3…2…1!"

Suddenly, a burst of red, blue, and purple fireworks went off into the air and an array of bright lights shown from the Eiffel Tower.Everyone was in a state of awe watching the fireworks go off.Even Heero had his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of it.While watching the spectacular, both Marisa and Heero felt a small burst of emotion go off inside each other.Heero looked at Marisa and a soft smile appeared on his face.And even though Marisa was looking at the fireworks, she saw him out of the corner of her eye and felt a connection start between them.

When the ceremony ended, Marisa and Heero called for a taxi and left.While looking out the window, she saw a shooting star.

"Heero, look a shooting star."

"I see."

Without saying a word to each other, Heero and Marisa both made a wish saying that they hoped to spend the rest of their lives together.

When they got to their hotel room they took a two-hour nap and woke up around 10:30.Marisa turned the alarm clock off and woke up Heero.They got ready and called a taxi to take them about half a mile away from the train station.They didn't want anyone finding out exactly where they wanted to go.What Marisa and Heero didn't realize was that they were an hour late, do to daylights savings time, which just happened to change that day.Marisa heard the sound of what she thought was a train and they both hurried towards the sound to check it out.

"Damn, we're too late.There's no way we can catch it now.It's over the bridge." She said.

"No, let's go." Heero said, running towards the train.

"Are you crazy!"

"We have to make this ride!" Heero said thrusting the rope with a hook onto the top of the train.

"Grab on!" Heero yelled.And Marisa did, just when the rope lifted from the ground.

"Climb!" he yelled as Marisa started to climb the rope.

When she reached the top, she noticed the rope was starting to break.

"The rope is breaking!" she yelled, but Heero couldn't hear her because the wind was howling so loudly.

"What?"

The rope broke, but Marisa caught Heero by the hand just in time.She help him on top of the train and Heero thanked her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Duck!" Heero yelled as a tunnel suddenly appeared over their heads.He put his weight on top of her.

"You're crushing me."Marisa squeaked.

"Oh, sorry." Heero said moving off of her a little.

Soon they entered the so- called salt mine and jumped off the train when Heero pointed to the African mask.When they were inside they saw tons of nuclear weapons and machinery.

"I wonder what they want with all this?" Marisa whispered

"We can worry about that later.All we should do is get the information and get out."

They made their way into an empty (after they knocked out the guards) control room.

"You watch the door.I'll get the info."

"Awww, I haven't done anything on the computer since we've been on this mission." Marisa protested.

"I don't have time to argue.Are you with me or not?"

"Yeah, I'm with you.I'll watch the door."

"O.K." he said, sitting down.

~10 minutes later~

"I'm almost done, but I didn't really look at what we're getting.I'm just printing out everything that has to do with B.D."

"O.k."

~5 Minutes Later~

"I'm done.Let's go."

"Uh, Heero, we have a little problem, look."

Heero came to the door where Marisa was and looked out the window.Apparently, the other guards from different sections of the building had finally realized that there were people in the building that shouldn't be.

"Took them long enough." Marisa said.

Heero looked around and saw the air vent on top of the ceiling.

"I've got an idea." Heero said.

He led Marisa over to where the air vent was and gave her a boost.Marisa unlatched the screws and climbed inside.

"Let down your rifle and pull me up."

Marisa did as she was told and let down her rifle.It was sort of a struggle to climb Marisa's gun, but he made it just in time because the guards had just busted the door.They could hear the baffled guards trying to figure out who could have gotten past the other guards.

"Now what?" she asked.

Heero flicked his head to the right and he and Marisa crept along the vent as quietly as they could.They kept on crawling Marisa heard to people talking.She asked Heero if they could listen in.He said no, until he heard one of the people say something about Black Dragon and Relena.They crawled their way until they were almost on top of the air vent and listened.

"So are all these nuclear weapons supposed to be sent to the Black Dragon colony?"

"Yes, we have direct orders from ex-Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian."

"Why her?"

"Because she is the head of the corporation."

Heero's eyes widened.

"Do you know why Ms. Dorlian is doing this?"

"Well, I heard that she and some other people, along with the Mafia and terrorists want to take over the Earth because it wouldn't compromise with them…"

"Oh what?"

"That's it, we don't really know.I think she wants revenge on someone.That's my gut feeling."

"Oh…you know I agree too."

"Well, who ever it is, is definitely going to pay."

"Yeah!"

The two men laughed.Heero squinted his eyes.

'This will be the last battle you fight, Relena.I'll make sure of it.'

Marisa stared at him.

'It's him.It's Heero who Relena wants revenge on…but I wonder why.'

Heero came out of his trance and pointed to Marisa to head back.When they got out of the building, they high- jacked a carpeting truck till they were about two blocks away from the airport.They got into their jet and sped off into the air.About halfway through their ride, Heero contacted Noin to let her know they were coming.When she appeared on the screen, she looked like she had been crying.

"This is Pilot01 and Agent06 contacting the U.S.P.I.A." Heero said.

"This is Noin, go ahead."

"We are about 150 kilometers in the air and are about 60 miles away."

"O.K."

"Noin is something wrong?" Marisa asked.

"Agent 06 I have some terrible news."

"What is it?"

"Your house has been bombed---"

"What!?"

"Apparently, the Mafia thought that your house was Jennifer's."

"Is everyone all right?"

"…"

"Noin?"

"There were no survivors.I'm sorry, Marisa.I'll see you two in about an hour."

Noin disappeared from the screen.Marisa slammed her fist on the dashboard.

"Dammit…"

A small tear made it's way down her cheek and Heero silently steered the jet to the U.S.P.I.A. airport.

~*End of Chapter Four*~


	7. Chapter5- An Endless Sea

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**   
Chapter Five: An Endless Sea   
  
AN: I tried to make this one funny. I hope I did a good job (and there are some parts where the characters are acting like they¹re from Giligan¹s Island just to warn you, ok?) Sorry it took so long ~_~;;;   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own Marisa, Anna, Jenn, Alyssa, Krissy, and Britt (she¹ll come in later)^_^   
  
The ship¹s rudder continued to boom along as S-671 submarine, headed for somewhere on the Pacific Ocean (AN: you¹ll figure why I didn¹t put a specific location later). Duo was racing up and down the sub checking everything out.   
  
³Wow! Look at this! But wait, wait, look at this! This is soooo cool!²   
  
³Haven¹t you ever been on a sub before?² Jenn asked, sitting back in her chair.   
  
³Well, yeah, but this one has all different kinds of gismos and gadgets I¹ve never seen before!²   
  
³Oh, yeah, that¹s right. This is one of the newer versions. Well, as long as I know how to program the main controls I could care less about the rest.²   
  
Her watch-timer went off, ³Ok, your break¹s over. Time to get back on duty.²   
  
³Oh, all right.² Duo said, unenthusiastically, taking Jenn¹s seat.   
  
³I¹m going to rummage through the food supply room. Want something?²   
  
³No thanks. Im not hungry now.² Duo said, scanning over the controls.   
  
³Don¹t you Gundam Pilots ever eat! Oh well, anyways, be careful. This place is known to have large octopus and squid.²   
  
³Ok, I will.² Duo said checking the different maps in front of him and then looking out the telescope. As Jenn headed out of the room, Duo said,   
  
³Hey, babe, you did a great job charting this map.²   
  
³Thanks.² Jenn said, blushing a little.   
  
When she left the room, she made sure she had closed the door before letting out a little squeal.   
  
³He called me a babe! That cute-as-heck Dou called me a BABE!² Jenn said, skipping down the hall. (AN: I think we can tell that she likes him-duh!)   
  
*~*~*~*~Half an Hour Later~*~*~*~*   
Duo was napping in his chair (AN: As he would probably be doing right now ^_~) when he felt a chill run up his back. He nearly jumped out of his seat. He looked around, but there didn¹t seem to be anyone there. Then he looked out the huge window in front of him and found an eye starting straight at him.   
  
³Oh............my.........God.² he said, slowly getting out of his chair to get Jenn. When he finally woke her from her nap, he said   
  
³Jenn! You¹ve got to come see this!²   
  
³W-what now? Is there something wrong?² she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  
³That depends on what your definition of Œwrong¹ is. C¹mon!² Jenn followed Duo into the control room and immediately saw what Duo had seen.   
  
³Oh...........my........God.²   
  
³I know, that¹s what I said, too, but I don¹t think it can see us. The outside is tinted so that the enemy won¹t be able to see inside.²   
  
³I hope so. That thing is huge! But I warned you about how big these squids can get.²   
  
³Yeah, but you didn¹t say they could reach the size of a blue whale!²   
  
³Look, it¹s passing the sub.² Jenn said. Slowly the squid moved away form the sub and swam away. Duo and Jenn climbed on top of the dash board to get a better look at it as it swam away.   
  
³Whew, I¹m glad that¹s over.² Jenn said, getting off.   
  
³Ya, that thing nearly scared the daylights out of me.² All of a sudden the boat started shaking voilently.   
  
³W-what¹s happening?² Jenn asked, grabbing on to a pole to help balance herself.   
  
³Either the ship¹s having a spasm or something¹s rocking this thing!² Jenn gasped.   
  
³Look, Duo!² she said, pointing to the opposite window from the one they were previously looking at.   
  
³Dude! That¹s the biggest, black blob I ever saw!²   
  
³That¹s not a blob you dufeuss! It¹s an octopus! And it¹s attacking us!²   
  
³Well, it must be really hungry if it wants to eat metal. I¹m gonna launch an attack!² Duo ran over to the dash board, the sub still shaking.   
  
³No, Duo! You¹ll just make it mad!² Jenn said, running over.   
  
³We¹ve got to defend ourselves! This is the only thing we¹ve got! And to top it off, we¹re stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean for crying-out-loud! Where are we going to go? I don¹t know about you, but I want to live long enough to finish this mission!² he pressed the red button.   
  
³Nooooo!² But it was too late. A yellow-white beam headed straight towards the octopus¹s head. It hit directly between the eyes. The octopus let out a helpless squeal and fled, dropping the sub onto the ocean floor. The sub landed with a thud.   
  
³Uugh.²   
³Uugh.²   
  
Both Jenn and Duo dropped to the floor, but sprang up immediately to check the controls.   
  
³Everything seems to be working fine.² Jenn said, then all the lights went out.   
  
³Damn! We need to find the outbox and turn the lights back on, first, before we can do anything.² Duo said.   
  
³Fine.² Jenn said, groping around for a flashlight. She reached out and touched something so she pulled on it.   
  
³Ow! Hey, that¹s my hair you got there!²   
  
³Oh, sorry.²   
  
³Uhuh, sure, I know what you were up to. And I don¹t like it, so don¹t try and get any more ideas.²   
  
³Huh? What are you----ewwww you¹re gross Duo!² Jenn said, pulling his braid harder. Duo took a step back.   
  
³Ow! Stoppit! How would you like it if I did...........this!² He took hold of what he thought was Jenn and started punching and kicking it. Then he grabbed hold of it and started squeezing it (sort of like the heimlick manuver). Jenn found the flashlight and turned it on.   
  
³Huh? But I thought that was......²   
  
³Well, you should have told me you had a crush on that sand bag. I could have arranged something.² Jenn said, snickering. Duo looked down and immediately dropped the sand bag. He turned around to face Jenn, blushing and sweatdrops coming down (~_~;;;).   
  
³Ahaha, well, I-uh meant to do that you see.....²   
  
³Uh-yea, whatever. Well, anyways, let¹s get down to the basement to turn the lights on.²   
  
*~~~~~~~~~2 Hrs. Later~~~~~~~~*   
After a lot of ³fixing² things, Duo and Jenn went back to the top deck to sit down and eat.   
  
³Oh, yum, yum, canned fruit, processed meat, and sea rations.² Duo said sarcastically.   
  
³Just eat it. You¹re lucky we¹ve even got food ok?²   
  
³Nah-uh! I¹m tired of shoving this stuff in my mouth!² Duo said, crossing his arms.   
  
³Well, in that case, I¹ll shove it for you!² Jenn reached over and grabbed a handful of processed meat and crammed it into Duo¹s mouth. Duo looked at her and chewed quietly.   
  
³There, now doesn¹t that taste gooooood !¹ Jenn said in a sarcastic tone. Duo just kept on chewing and staring at her with a deadly look.   
  
³Well, Lady Une said that that if we keep heading in the direction we are now, we should pick up something on radar. Just be patient.² Jenn said.   
  
³Well, sorry to disappoint you, but patience is NOT one of my best qualities.² Suddenly the dash board started beeping. Both Jenn and Duo sat up in surprise, and headed towards it. They decided to play Gilligan¹s Island.   
  
³Oh, what is it, Gilligan?² Jenn asked.   
  
³Well, Ginger, it seems that we¹ve finally reached our destination. And it¹s not a deserted island.²   
  
³Oooooooooooo!²   
  
³It¹s time we go, Ginger.²   
  
³Right Gilligan!²   
  
They both laughed as they got their gear on and headed out. (AN: Is it just me or have these guys gone over the deep end? Talk about going WoOoOoOoOoO!)   
  
*~~~~~~~~Outside the Sub~~~~~~~*   
³Geez, it¹s so dark in here! How are we supposed to find this building?²   
  
³I think...........² Jenn said, searching her suit, ³that there are some night goggles in here. Ah! Here they are.² she said, putting them on. She handed one to Duo, who put them on also.   
  
³Oh yeah, much better.² he said, ³And I think I found the building. It¹s under all that coral at twelve o¹clock.²   
  
³Oh, I see it. Well, what are we waiting for? Let¹s go.² Jenn said, diving in front of Duo, who followed closely. When they were about ten meters away, Duo said,   
  
³It looks like we¹ll have to blast the door down. I¹m going in.²   
  
³No, please let me.² Jenn said.   
  
³Huh?²   
  
³Oh, didn¹t I tell you? One of my specialties is creating and using these.² She pulled back part of her suit to reveal a pair of wrist bombs. She pushed a button, and one went soaring towards the door. It successfully brought the door down. Jenn swam to it.   
  
ŒWow, she¹s good.¹ Duo thought, ŒAnd come to think of it.......a Babe! I like a girl who can kick butt!¹ (AN: Well, I guess that answers the question of whether Duo would like Jenn).   
  
He followed her into the building. When they were finally passed all the security guards and security systems, Duo said aloud,   
  
³Who in their right mind would put a building like this in the middle of the Pacific Ocean!²   
  
³Well,² Jenn said, ³Noin said that all these places were in disquise because they¹re top-secret. But to tell the truth, I don¹t get why they put this one down here either.²   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~1Hr. and 1/2 Later~~~~~~~~~~*   
³Well, as Heero would say, ŒMission Complete.¹² Duo said, laughing.   
  
³I don¹t mean to seem rude,² Jenn said, ³but he seems a little too serious, and that Trowa-guy too. Remember what he did to Anna? I mean C¹mon!²   
  
³Well, they are serious, but very few people understand them. I think Quatre and I are the only ones. And I don¹t think Trowa meant to do that to your girlfriend. But, you know, I think your girlfriends-²   
  
³Their names are Anna and Marisa.²   
  
³Uh, sorry, Anna and Marisa. I think that they might be able to understand them, too.²   
  
³Knowing them.....probably. Their the most understanding people I know. I don¹t know how they put up with people sometimes. Especially Anna. Marisa can have a temper someimes, but most of the time she¹s just like Anna. For example, do you remember Krissy?²   
  
³You mean the girl with the scary eyes?²   
  
³Uh, yeah, whatever. Well before, no one would go up to her. And she never tried to make friends with anyone. Then one day, Anna and Marisa came up to her and told her that they knew what she was going through-that she didn¹t want to disappoint her family. Alyssa and I thought they were crazy, thinking that they could get her to open up. But the next thing we knew, she was hanging out with us!²   
  
³Woah......well, we better get outta here.²   
  
³Right.²   
  
They headed out and exited the building successfully. As they swam towards the sub, Jenn thought she felt something tugging on her foot. Thinking it was nothing, she swam forward, but it pulled her back. She looked at her foot and to her horror, she found that her foot was trapped in a whirlpool. Her eyes widened as she remembered hearing about people dying from drowning in them-even experienced swimmers.   
  
³Duo! Help!² Jenn yelled, trying to get her foot out of the whirlpool. Duo turned around and saw the biggest whirlpool he had ever seen.   
  
³Holey moley!² he yelled as he dove towards her. He tried hard to release her, but the whirlpool slowly started to engulf her. Somehow, it broke Jenn¹s air tank and she started coughing and gasping for air.   
  
ŒOh my God! She¹s suffocating! I¹ve got to do something!¹ Duo thought.   
  
Then he got an idea. He got out a small hand grinade and threw it at the bottom of the whirlpool (furthest away from Jenn as he could get). He figured the explosion would detatch Jenn¹s leg from the whirlpool. Jenn went unconsious from loss of air as the hand grinade went off. Jenn went flying towards Duo who caught her.   
  
³Success as usuall.² he said, dragging her back inside the sub.   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~3Hrs. Later~~~~~~~~~~*   
Jenn slowly opened her eyes to find that she was on a couch in the sub with a hot cloth on her forehead. She felt sore all over and let out a groan. Duo heard and went into the other room.   
  
³How do you feel?²   
  
³Like hell.²   
  
³Oh.....well, you hungry?²   
  
³No.²   
  
³Well, if you need me I¹ll be in the other room.²   
  
³No, wait. What happened after my foot got stuck in that whirlpool? Did you save me?²   
  
³Well,² Duo said, blowing on his knuckles and rubbing them on his chest, ³I-²   
  
³Without the attitude ŒMr. Bigshot.¹² Jenn said, crossing her arms. Duo looked at Jenn, dropped his hands, and sat down on the arm of the sofa   
  
³Ok, here¹s what happened. The whirlpool started to suck you into it and it cut off your air supply. The air tank broke in half, and you started choking. Then I got an idea. I figured that if I threw a hand grinade at the whirlpool, the impact of the explosion would free your foot from the whirlpool. You passed out before it went off, but it worked and that¹s how I saved you.²   
  
³Oh...............well, I don¹t usually say this, but.........thanks.²   
  
³No problemo.²   
  
Jenn raised an eyebrow and thought, ŒHe¹s weird and annoying, but cuuuute!¹   
  
³Now, lets get on some land before I start to grow guills.²   
  
³Oh my gosh! You are!² Jenn said pointing at his face.   
  
³Aaaaaggghhh!² Duo said, feeling his face. ³Wait, no I¹m not!²   
  
³You¹re so gullible, Duo.² Jenn said, laughing. She got up and went to the control room and said, ³You¹re in luck, Duo, we¹re coming up on the islands of Hawaii.²   
  
³Halleluiah.²   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~Honolulu~~~~~~~~~*   
Jenn and Duo were walking on the dock a few yards from where they parked the sub. Jenn stopped and looked at the sunset.   
  
³Isn¹t it purdy?² she said.   
  
³Purdy?²   
  
³Oops, I mean pretty.²   
  
³Uh........yeah, I guess. Im not big on nature like Heero is.²   
  
³Really? Marisa loves the outdoors, too.²   
  
³Looks like they¹re about to go on another episode of the Loooooooove Connection.²   
  
³Haha, you¹re funny, Duo.² Jenn said laughing.   
  
³I know.²   
  
Jenn gave him a look, and as they continued to walk towards the end of the dock, Duo decided to push Jenn off it with his elbow. Jenn plunged into the water as Duo started to snicker. Her head emerged slowly from the water, her face with a look of pure hatred on it. Duo saw her face and stopped laughing. Jenn climbed out of the water and back onto the dock. She walked up to Duo and grabbed him by the colar.   
  
³Don¹t you ever do that to me again.²   
  
³Ok, ok. Sure, no problem. Just please let go of my shirt. You¹re starting to choke me.² Jenn let go of his shirt slowly.   
  
³Sorry, sometimes my temper gets the better of me.²   
  
³Yeah, no kidding.² Duo said, whiping the water off of his shirt.   
  
³I wanna go home, I miss the others.²   
  
³I do, too. We¹ll set of tomorrow. So..........sit right back in your big ol¹chair and let me tell you about, a crew that went for a ride. It was only supposed to be a three hour tour, a three hour tour, a three hour tour.²   
  
³Oh, shut up Duo!²   
  
³Geez, I was just trying to get you in a good mood.²   
  
³I want to go sleep in the sub now.²   
  
³Oh.......alright.² Duo and Jenn walked back to the sub.   
  
  
*~~~~~~~~Later That Evening~~~~~*   
  
Jenn had taken her nap, and was now looking at the reports Duo had got from the building about ³B.D.² Duo was steering the sub. She looked out the window and saw a shooting star.   
  
³Hey, Duo.² she said, pointing to it, ³Check that out.²   
  
³Huh?² Duo said, turning around. ³Oh yeah, I see it. Well, make a wish.² Jenn closed her eyes and hoped that everyone was ok. She wondered how everyone was doing, and how Anna was holding up, with her injury and all. She remembered Sally arguing with her about going to Venice because her stomach wan¹t completely healed yet, but Anna refused to back down.   
  
³I hope she¹s ok.² she said to herself. Suddenly, Noin popped up on the small screen.   
  
³Duo? Jenn?²   
  
³Noin?² Duo said.   
  
³You just keep steering, Gilligan. I¹ll talk to her.²   
  
³Whatever.²   
  
³Yes, apparently they thought it was your house, Jenn.²   
  
³What?! I don¹t understand. I haven¹t had anything to do with the Mafia since I was little. What do they want with me now?²   
  
³You mean you don¹t know?²   
  
³No.² Noin looked down and sighed.   
  
³I¹ll tell you when you get back.²   
  
³No! I want to know now!²   
  
³This trip has been rough, I¹ll tell you when you get back and that¹s an order.² Jennifer dropped her head.   
  
³Yes ma¹am.² She went back and sat down in her chair. Duo leaned over.   
  
³Hey Noin, was everyone ok? I mean in the bomb.²   
  
³No. I¹m sorry to say there weren¹t any survivors. It happened in the middle of the night.²   
  
³Oh, that¹s too bad. Well, I guess we¹ll see you tomorrow then.²   
  
³Alright. Have a safe trip. This is Noin signing off.² The screen went black.   
  
  
*~End~*   
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please r+r!


	8. Chapter6- Venice, Italy

*~Love and Revenge~*  
Chapter Six-Venice, Italy  
(AN: Just to clear things up about Anna¹s last name, Ottê is pronounced with a long ³O² and a short ³E² like ³Oh-teh² ok? Hope you like this chapter! ^_^ Oh, and sorry about the 1s and 2s)  
Disclaimer- I don¹t own Gundam Wing ::sigh::   
Seagulls cried out as Anna and Trowa sped towards a dock in Venice, Italy on a speed boat. They had changed out of their clothes temporarily. Trowa was wearing a blue tropical shirt and blue swimming trunks. Anna was wearing a yellow and black sriped bikini top and shorts to match. Whenever they talked to each other, Anna would always look at something else and not at Trowa¹s face. Trowa had no idea why she did this, but he definetily put it on his ³To Do² list while he was here. They had been warned by Lady Une about a small battle that had been going in Venice before they came and knew it might be an obstacle to get across to get to the information building.  
  
³Why would anyone want to start a battle in such a beautiful place like this?² Anna thought outloud.  
  
³Beats me.² Trowa said. When they got to the dock, they parked the boat far from activity just as an extra precaution.  
  
ŒI can¹t believe I¹m in Venice, Italy!¹ Anna thought as she grabbed her backpack from the boat and walked on the dock with Trowa.  
  
³How do you call a gondola to come and pick you up?² Anna asked.  
  
³Maybe, it¹s like calling a taxi.²  
  
³Maybe. Well, let¹s give it a try. There¹s no harm in it.² Trowa waved his hand in the air and soon a gondola came towards them. In an Italian accent the man inside it asked,  
  
³Where to, sir? Madam?² Trowa and Anna got in.  
  
³To the outskirts of town, please.² Anna said as Trowa leaned back in his seat.  
  
³You mean just outside the boundaries where the battle is? Ma¹am?²  
  
³Yes.²  
  
³O...........k.² the man said, looking at them like they were crazy, and started rowing. When they got about three miles away from the battle site, the man dropped them off. Anna and Trowa stood there, watching the battle continue. Anna thought back to when Lady Une explained to them it was just a small battle between two provinces, who, at first didn¹t want to negotiate about possibly becomining one province, but now it had turned into a battle.   
  
ŒI guess Dorothy was right,¹ again, thinking back to when she had first met her at the U.S.P.I.A. base, ŒAs long as human kind survives, there will always be fighting. No matter if it¹s a fist-fight, a small battle, or a huge war........there will always be fighting.¹ Trowa looked over to Anna and saw that she was in deep thought.  
  
ŒI wonder what she¹s thinking?¹ He turned to her and said,  
  
³There¹s nothing to see here. It¹s always the same picture. Let¹s go into town.²  
  
³Sure,² she said, getting back into focus, ³why not?² They caught another gondola and sailed into town. They didn¹t really have anything in particular that they were looking for, so they just decided to go window shopping and then grab something to eat. As they crossed an alley, Anna noticed a music store with all kinds of instruments (big and small) inside. Anna tugged on Trowa¹s shoulder to stop him from walking.  
  
³Look,² she said, pointing inside, ³A music store. Can we go in?² Trowa shrugged and Anna let go of his arm as she walked in. The smell of wood, brass, metal, and music papers greeted them as they walked in.  
  
³Do you play an instrument, Trowa?² she asked, turning to him. Trowa didn¹t answer, but instead walked over to the woodwind section and picked up a flute. He started playing.  
  
³Oh, so you play the flute? One of my favorites.² After a few minutes, Trowa stopped playing and put the flute back while Anna clapped.  
  
³Wow, you¹re good.² she said. He walked over to her and said,  
  
³Do you play?²  
  
³Yes, I can play......² she walked over to the back where they kept the big instruments and dragged one to the center of the room. She got a chair and sat down next to it.  
  
³The harp.² She began to play and the whole room seemed to fill with the music.   
  
³She truly has a gift,¹ he thought, ŒIt¹s so smooth that it¹s as if she¹s not even touching the strings. She plays in a very exotic way, very different from anything else I¹ve ever heard.¹ The music seemed to calm him and relieve him of all his stress. It was so relaxing that he had to lean against the wall to keep his balance (AN: his classic position ^_~). Trowa suddenly realized that ever since he had met her, he had not been acting like himself. He seemed to have acted kinder to her than he had other girls he had met. Something about her made him keep on wanting to learn more about her. Plus, there was the fact that she had never looked at him in the face. He, like Wufei, was a sucker for pretty eyes, and he wondered what kind she had. He knew that Heero liked someone who had the same love for nature as he did. Duo lwas just looking for someone who had a killer sense of humor and could ³kick butt² as he called it. Quatre liked a girl who had an attitude, but was sweet also, something hard to come by. When the music ended, Trowa opened his eyes and paused; looking at Anna¹s figure. Like the other girls, she was buffed, but her personality didn¹t exactly fit her figure. With Jenn, and Alyssa, and definitely Kristin it did, but not her and Marisa. He didn¹t know Marisa that well, but Anna was nice and gentle, yet funny.  
  
ŒMaybe it¹s because I¹ve never seen her and Marisa in their fighting modes. I bet they¹re pistols, and by the looks of it, it seems Anna¹s got a killer left hook.¹ Anna saw Trowa staring at her, so she tilted her head and asked teasingly,  
  
³What are you staring at?²  
  
³Uh......nothing.² he said, trying not to blush. Anna raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said ³Uh-huh, sure ya are.² She stood up and put the harp away (with the help of the clerk this time) and they left. After getting something to eat from a small restaraunt across the street, Anna suggested.  
  
³I think the shelling has quieted down by now. Do you want to go back?²  
  
³Ok.² he said, and they headed to the restrooms to change back into their work clothes. As they left the restaraunt, they went to go find their boat. As they walked down the bumpy sidewalk, they passed a poster that advertised a circus (Not Catherine¹s. She was currently visiting colony L2, not Earth). The poster had a close up picture of a boy, about Trowa¹s age with white hair (it was short-definetly not like Zechs) and he had deep seagreen eyes (lighter than Quatre¹s, but exactly like Anna¹s). Next to the boy was a girl with reddish-pink hair and midnight blue eyes (like Noin and Marisa¹s). Above their faces were the words ³A&J¹s Mobile Circus!,² and then on the bottom in little letters were, ³Coming to a town near you!² next to the dates. In the backround was a picture of the rest of the circus and one white and orange tiger. Anna¹s eye caught a glimpse of the poster and stopped. Trowa noticed that she wasn¹t beside him and he took a few steps back. He turned around and joined Anna in looking at the picture.  
  
³You know,² he said, ³If that guy¹s hair was longer and darker......he would look just like you.²  
  
³What?² Anna said, a little shocked.  
  
³Well, it¹s true.² Anna turned back to the picture and and put her hand on her chin. She stared at the picture for a minute or two, then finally said,  
  
³Ya know...........I think you¹re right.²  
  
³I told you.²  
  
³Yeah.....and he looks sort of familiar, too.²  
  
³He does? Well, I wouldn¹t be surprised.² he said, leaning against the wall in his classic position.  
  
³Can we go see them? I mean, it starts at three, ends at five, and we¹ll have plenty of time to get to where we need to be.²  
  
³Hmmmmm...........I don¹t know...²  
  
³Oh, c¹mon, Trowa. Don¹t be such a spoil-sport!² The way she said it reminded Trowa of Catherine very much. He felt like smiling, but made himself hold it back.  
  
³Oh.........ok, I guess. But, we better not be late, this mission is important.²  
  
³Great! Let¹s go. We only have a half an hour to get there. I promise we won¹t be late.² Anna said, grabbing hold of Trowa¹s hand to catch up to a gondola she had just spotted. She flagged it down and they rode to an open field where the circus tent was.  
  
ŒWow, this brings back so many memories.¹ Anna thought. When Trowa looked at the tent, he was instantly reminded of Catherine and his lions. Anna looked over and noticed the far-away look on his face.  
  
³Trowa? Is something wrong?² Trowa, thinking it was Catherine talking to him said,  
  
³No Cathy.²  
  
³Cathy? Who¹s Cathy?² Coming back to reality and realizing what he had just said, Trowa shook his head.  
  
³Uh..no one.² He got out of the gondola and walked away from Anna.  
  
ŒHe¹s not telling me something. I know it. And I¹m going to find out what it is.¹ she thought running forward to catch up.  
  
*~~~~Inside the Circus Tent~~~~*  
The audience clapped as the motorcyclists left the stage after bowing. Anna looked over at Trowa, who was sitting next to her and leaning back in his seat with his arms folded.   
  
ŒOh well, I¹m not going to let him raid on my parade. I¹m going to enjoy myself and maybe even figure out who that guy on the poster was.¹ She turned her attention back to the stage.  
  
³And now,² the ring leader said, standing on top of a small box with a spotlight on him, ³the moment you¹ve all been waiting for! Our very own.....A and J!²  
  
A young man walked out from behind a blue curtain, wearing a white tux with long white tails in the back (AN: er, it¹s like what those piano players wear when they are going to sit down to play and they lift up those ³tails² in the back that¹s part of the top of the tux). Then, a good-looking lady came out from behind him wearing a crimson red dress with white crystals on the front. They joined hands and bowed as the audience clapped. The young man stepped forward and the lights dimmed (the audience stopped clapping) and a spotlight appeared on the him and the girl. The man pulled out a long red scarf from his sleeve and held it out in the air. When he pulled it back, a cage with two tigers (one white and one orange) appeared. A round of applause soon followed. The lady came forward and opened the cage. The man and the lady each took a tiger to one side of the stage and they started to ³dance² on their hind legs. The tigers did a series of flips, alternating balancing on each foot, walking on their front paws, and doing handstands on each other. Trowa leaned forward and watched them intently.  
  
ŒMaybe I could learn a thing or two to use on my lions. I know it probably seems like stealing, but I need something new. I was kind of getting tired of doing the same routeine over and over again.¹ Anna noticed Trowa had leaned forward and was watching the tigers.  
  
ŒWell, I¹m glad he finds something interesting about this circus.¹ She went back to watching the boy and the girl doing their tricks with the tigers. She didn¹t really watch the girl, but she focused on the boy.  
  
ŒI can¹t put my finger on it, but there¹s just something about that guy. Come to think of it....he sort of reminds me of Alexei. Could it be?......Nah...Alexei died ten years ago. There¹s no way he could have survived that fire; everything was destroyed in a matter of minutes! Besides, the firemen told me themselves I was the only survivor. Maybe I¹m hallucinating. I think I¹ll go outside for a minute.¹ She turned to Trowa  
  
³I¹ll be right back. Tell me if I miss anything ok?² It was so dark she could barely see him nod. As she started to leave, Trowa couldn¹t help but wonder if she was ok.   
  
ŒHuh? Why am I thinking this? Of course she¹ll be alright.¹ he thought, but a twinge of an unfamiliar feeling entered his body for a second. He shook it off by shaking his head and turned his attention back to the tigers.  
  
*~~~~Outside the Tent~~~~*  
Anna inhaled a breath of air and sighed as she exhaled.  
  
³It was just so crowded in there. But I¹m not claustrophobic.² she sighed again.  
  
³Whatever.² She looked up to the sky.  
  
³Wow, not a single cloud in the sky. How beautiful. I know Marisa would love to see this.² Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a puff of brown smoke. She turned her head and noticed it was coming from where the battle was taking place.  
  
³What a stupid battle!² Anna yelled clenching her fists. ³All because one province doesn¹t want to join another, there has to be a battle! What is this world coming to?!² Then she heard clapping from inside and then the ring master talking.  
  
³Thank you! Thank you for coming to our show and watching our very own A and J! We hope you enjoyed it, and all proceeds will go to hungry children around the world! Good afternoon everyone!²  
  
³Huh? The show¹s over already?² Anna said, checking her watch. Another round of applause soon came afterwards and she could here the pounding of feet as people came out of the tent. As people passed her she saw the man and the girl walking out of the big tent, to a smaller tent in back.   
  
ŒWell, I guess it wouldn¹t hurt to go check those two out. Trowa wouldn¹t leave without me, would he? Oh, what the heck!¹ she thought heading towards the small tent. She saw there was an opening in the tent and peeked inside. The young man was putting the tigers into their cage with some meat while the girl was taking off her jewelry.  
  
³I can¹t take this anymore! It¹s the same thing over and over again! I want to quit! I don¹t know if doing this constantly will get us anywhere?² the girl said.  
  
³You can¹t quit now, Jasmin. Not when we are so close to achieving our goal. We¹re just starting to break through to the general public. Just give it some time. I¹ll try to get the tigers to learn more tricks, I promise.² said the young man.  
  
ŒHis voice is so soft and reasurring.¹ Anna thought.  
  
³You¹d better! If you need me, I¹ll be in my trailor.² Jasmin said, brushing past him. When she came near the opening she saw Anna peeking in. She wasn¹t in the mood for publicity, especially not from little girls.   
  
³What do you think you¹re doing?!² she yelled, her voice rising a little.  
  
³Uh, well, I-²  
  
³I don¹t want to hear it right now little girl! I¹m not in the mood for signing autographs.²  
  
³Little girl?! I¹m sixteen!²Anna yelled back.  
  
ŒI may be small, but I¹m not a little girl!¹ Anna thought angrily.  
Alexei heard Jasmin arguing with Anna outside the tent opening as he locked the tiger¹s cage. He looked at them and was going to stop the fight, but he didn¹t want to make Jasmin madder, so he stopped himself. He took a look at the girl she was arguing with.  
  
ŒThe girl Jasmin¹s arguing with looks almost identical to my little Anna.¹ the thought, thinking back.  
  
ŒShe has the same hair, but it¹s longer and a bit darker. But her eyes.....her eyes are exactly like Anna¹s. But it couldn¹t be. There¹s no way she could have survived that fire. She was so little. The firefighters said that there was only one other survivor besides me, but there¹s no way it could have been her.¹ He shook his head and decided stop the fight, even thought he knew it was against his better judgement. He headed towards the entrace, but stopped when he heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a boy about his age.  
  
³I thought I might find you here.² Trowa said, coming up behind Anna. Anna jumped and spun around. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
  
³I¹m sorry Ma¹am,² he said to the lady, ³she only wanted to see the tigers up-close. I¹m sorry she bothered you. We¹ll leave now.² he put his arm around Anna and led her away.  
  
³Thank you, young man. At least someone around here has the descency to respect adults!² Jasmin said, bitterly. Anna turned around and gave Jasmin a deadly glare as she walked off to her trailer.  
  
ŒIf Trowa wasn¹t here, I¹d beat her to a pulp and then some!¹ Anna thought.  
  
³C¹mon Anna,² Trowa said, holding her back, ³We¹d better go. We have a job to do remember?² Anna loosened up and dropped her arms.   
  
³Yeah, I remember.² Trowa ran forward and called a gondola to come get them and take them back to the battlefield. Alexei was just behind the tent¹s opening when he heard Trowa say Anna¹s name.   
  
³He said ŒAnna¹! It¹s her! I know it!² he said, running after her. He had just called out her name as she and Trowa rounded a corner behind a building.   
  
³Huh?² Anna said, turning her head.  
  
³What?² Trowa asked.  
  
³Oh, nothing. I just thought I heard someone call my name.²  
  
³It was probably just the wind.²  
  
³Yeah, probably.² Anna said, turning her head around. She let her arm droop over the side of the boat and let her fingers run through the water. She just couldn¹t get her mind off of that guy and how much he reminded her Alexei. She told herself that if she ever got the chance to see him again, she would find out who he was. And even though the firemen told her she was the only survivor, a little voice inside her head kept telling her to not give up hope. That he did survive and that someday they would reunite.  
  
Trowa was stitting on the other side of the boat, near the driver, with his arms perched on the boat¹s edge. He could tell that Anna was thinking about that guy from the circus. But he didn¹t know why? She didn¹t seem attracted to him in any way, but he remembered when they were fighting and she had mentioned something about the circus.   
  
ŒI remember.......when we were battling she did a move just like I do, but slightly different....¹  
  
*~Flashback~*  
~Chamber#5~  
ŒI remember I had just charged towards her, and then she did a back flip, double twist, half summer-salt. Or something like that. I was so surprised that she did that, but Ididn¹t show it. She landed facing me. And then I asked her,¹  
  
³Where¹d you learn that move?²   
  
ŒAnd she said,¹  
  
³The circus.²  
  
ŒThe circus!¹ I thought. After that, I ended the battle. I know Duo was a little mad because I hurt her more than I intended. But, the next thing I knew, I was helping her up and an ambulence came.¹  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
ŒStill, I think about how she could have been involved in the circus. I mean, she had been in training non-stop since she was little. How could she have found the time to be in the circus, when she had to stay in the White House? And now she¹s thinking about that guy from the poster. And she still won¹t look me in the eyes. If she is going to be my partner, she can¹t have any secrets. I have to find out what the deal is with her!¹ Trowa clenched his fists and looked over towards Anna who was still leaning over the boat.   
  
ŒBut,¹ he realized, ŒIf she tells me her secrets, then I¹ll have to probably tell her about Cathy and my lions. Hey, it¹s not that big a secret so why not?¹ Suddenly the boat came to an abrupt stop. Trowa leaned forward while Anna leaned back and fell onto the floor of the boat. The driver seemed kind of nervous being so close to the battle grounds so he hurried them out of the boat.  
  
³The shelling seems to have stopped......for now. Do you think we should make a run for it, towards the building? If we make it, there¹s a hotel right next to it.² Anna said.  
  
³It would be risky............but what the hell. I¹ve taken too many risks in my life already.² Trowa said, smiling at Anna.  
  
³Yeah. Besides, we aren¹t in this busines to take bubble baths. So let¹s go.² They took out their guns and slid down the mountain side towards the battlefield. It was hard to keep track of where they were going because the battle was taking place in a forest. When they were about half a mile-away from the building, everything went dead silent. The silence made Anna feel uncomfortable because she knew what happens when something like this occurs. An eerie presence surrounded her.  
  
³Trowa,² she whispered, ³Do you feel that?² Trowa hesitated for a second.  
  
³Yeah.²  
  
³What should we do? We can¹t stand here, or we¹ll be killed! And we can¹t make any noise.²  
  
³All I can think of right now is to get out of range as quickly and quietly as possible. We need to get going now.²   
  
But it was too late. Just as they started moving, the shelling started again. ::BOOM!:: ::BANG!:: (AN-I know that was kinda cheesy, but whatever). Trowa and Anna hit the ground and covered their heads. As soon the first round of shell-fire had past, they ran for cover, staying low to the ground. Anna spotted a cave nearby that looked deserted, and pointed it out to Trowa, who nodded. They ran and got inside it just as a bomb dropped. They hit the ground and covered their heads as dust and small rocks fell on them. They agreed to stay in the cave until it was time to break-in to the building which looked like a nuclear plant. As the sun slowly set, they ate dinner (tater tots and canned fruit) and eventually fell asleep in their sleeping bags.  
  
~* Ten-thirty PM*~  
Anna tossed and turned in her sleeping bag. Finally she got up and walked over to the entrance of the cave. She shivered as a sudden gust of wind past by her. She just couldn¹t get her mind off of that guy at the circus no matter how hard she tried. The images of seeing him that day kept replaying over and over again in her mind.  
  
³Alexei,² she whispered, ³If you are truly out there.......I will find you.²  
  
³Who¹s Alexei?² a voice said behind her. She jumped and spun around.  
  
³Oh, it¹s you, Trowa.² she said, looking at the floor.²  
  
³Anna,² he said firmly, ³I¹m tired of beating around the bush. I want to know a couple of things and I want to know them now. I¹m very good friends with Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre. They have basically told me everything about them and I have to them. I can¹t work with someone, if they are always preoccupied in the mind with something. I¹m not accusing you of doing a poor job, because you¹re not. But, I have to know who is Alexei, how were you involved in the circus, and most importantly how come you can¹t look me in the face?²   
  
Anna¹s eyes widened and she turned around and looked down then to the sky,  
  
³I thought I might never have to tell anyone this, because it¹s too painful for me to remember....² She told him everything that happened in her past. That look in Alexei¹s eyes and how Trowa had the same exact look.....the circus.......the fire. After she had finished, Trowa said,  
  
³I remember when we battled, that move you did. You told me you had learned it from the circus. I had forgotten about that, but now it all makes sense. About the whole circus-thing today and everything.²  
  
³That¹s the first time I ever told anyone about that besides Marisa, Alyssa, Jenn, and Krissy. And Lt. Noin, Sally, and Lady Une have read my profile. Please don¹t tell anyone.²  
  
³I won¹t. But, there¹s still one thing I don¹t understand.²  
  
³Huh?²  
  
³Well, if I were Alexei, and I had died, I wouldn¹t want my baby sister to always remember me in a sad way........I would want her to remember me for who I was and all the good times we had shared.² There was silence for a few minutes after Trowa spoke. He gave Anna a lot to think about. Finally, she said,  
  
³You¹re right. You¹re absolutely right. That¹s exactly what Alexei would say and want me to do. I promise from now on, I will look you in the face when I speak to you. And I¹ll always remember Alexei in a happy way.²  
  
³Thank God. I was getting a little annoyed when you wouldn¹t. Usually, ordinary girls can¹t keep themselves from staring at my eyes.²  
  
³Well, I¹m not an ordinary girl,² Anna said, jokingly, ³Now, I have a question for you.²  
  
³What?²  
  
³Who¹s Cathy?²  
  
³Ooooohhhh. Here, I¹ll explain....² Trowa told Anna about how he worked with the circus and how Catherine was like an older sister to him.  
  
³Now I see. Man, isn¹t that weird? I mean, we¹re both in the circus, we both have someone close to us in the circus, you work with lions and Alexei used to work with tigers, and we¹re both in the army.  
  
³Yeah.² Trowa said, laughing a little. He checked his watch.   
  
³It¹s eleven-ten. We should get going.²  
  
³Right.² They packed their things and headed out. Right as they were about to leave, Anna noticed something.  
  
³Hey, look! A shooting star. Never seen one of those before.²  
  
³Me neither. Hey, you know what they say. Let¹s make a wish.² They both made a wish (AN: I¹m not telling you what they wished for, but it¹s probably not what you think) and slid down the mountain side where the cave was located.  
  
*~~~50 Minutes Later~~~*  
They entered the building with extreme caution because of all the security devices. The place was packed from locks and alarm systems, to guards watching to doors. When they finally got into the main control room, Anna noticed a small bomb next to the air vent on the floor. She knew exactly what type of bomb it was. It was small, with red and black stripes on it, but very, very powerful and mostly used by terrorists.   
  
ŒLooks like this so-called ³B.D² has already figured out we¹re here. Well, they¹ll have a hard time getting rid of us I¹ll tell you that!¹ she thought, but then looked over to Trowa, ŒHmmmm, I don¹t think it would be right to tell him. One, because it¹s not set to go off for another hour and a half. Which leaves them plenty of time to get what we need and get out. I guess I could hit the emergency switch before we leave. But how will I be able to without him knowing? Oh, who cares. This is a matter of life or death and people¹s lives are on the line. There¹s no time to worry about stupid things like that. I also don¹t want to distract him, and it would take too long to detinate anyway.¹  
  
*~~~45 Minutes Later~~~*  
³How much longer will it take?² Anna asked.  
  
³Not much longer. Hacking into the system took longer than I originally thought. Is there something wrong? You seem kind of antsy.²  
  
³No, nothing¹s wrong. It¹s just creepy here.²  
  
³Anyone coming?²  
  
³No, no one¹s been down here. They sure don¹t keep good watch over their control rooms, I¹ll tell you that.²  
  
*~~~Earth¹s Atmosphere~~~*  
³This is Zechs reporting in.² Zechs Marquise said as he flew in his space shuttle.  
  
³Hello, Zechs, this is Noin.²  
  
³Glad to see you again.² (AN: I wrote this next part waaaaayyy before the attacks on the Twin Towers. So please don¹t get mad at me.)  
  
³Me too. How did the meeting go in Iraq?  
  
³Not to much progress was made I¹m sorry to say. Iran and Iraq still don¹t want to stop fighting and just sign those peace agreements. I still don¹t know why the U.S. wants to be invovled in this. I mean, we can get oil from other places around the world. And I don¹t know why Relena disappeared and left me in charge of being Vice-Foreign Minister. I haven¹t heard from her in such a long time.²  
  
³Oh well,² Noin sighed, ³Better luck next time. And don¹t worry about Relena, I think she¹ll come around when she¹s ready. She just needs some time to herself. Being Vice-Foreign Minister can take it¹s toll. Especially on such a young lady like herself.²  
  
³Yeah, you¹re probably right. Hey, I¹m picking something up on my radar. Hang on a second.²  
  
³Ok.²  
  
³It¹s a bomb signal coming from Venice, Italy. It¹s right where one of the UN¹s secret unformation buildings is located.²  
  
³Oh no! That¹s where Trowa and Anna are right now!²  
  
³I¹m going in. I¹ll be a little late.²  
  
³No Zechs! You might not be able to find them in time! It¹s too dangerous!²  
  
³I¹ll be fine.² Zechs disconnected his connection to Noin and headed down towards Italy.  
  
³Damn!² she said, ³It¹s probably one of those terrorists bombs. Those things are extremely dangerous. I just pray that Zechs, Trowa, and Anna are ok. Hmmmm, I know this may seem foolish, but.......I have to do something!² She pressed the button and spoke into the inter-com.  
  
³Pilot one and Agent six report to the main control booth immediately!²  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
³Pilot one and Agent six reporting in ma¹am.² Marisa said, coming through the sliding doors with Heero behind her.  
  
³Great. Look, you need to fly to Italy right away. A terrorist bomb is about to go off in the UN¹s secret information building, and Anna, Trowa, and Zechs are in there.²  
  
³Well, I don¹t see any reason for us to go and get them. Those three can take care of themselves.² Heero said, crossing his arms.  
  
³You don¹t understand. Zechs spotted the bomb from his ship in the Earth¹s atmosphere. If this bomb goes off, it¹s likely-no. It¹s going to kill everyone inside it! The building is large enough, though, that it will be the only thing that gets destroyed. Please go.² Heero¹s eyes moved from the wall he was staring at to Noin.  
  
³We¹ll go.² he said, moving his eyes back to the wall. Marisa and Heero headed out in their jet to Italy.  
  
³I see no point in why Noin wanted us to help those guys.² Heero said, getting the engine running, ³I know they can take care of themselves.²  
  
³I know. I know. I think she thinks of Zechs as more than just a friend.²  
  
³Obviously.²  
  
³So, let¹s just do this to ease her mind ok?²  
  
³Well, we¹re already taking off, so I guess we have no choice.² Marisa looked out the window as the jet lifted into the air.  
  
³I wonder if Anna has spotted the bomb yet?²  
  
³Why do you say that?²  
  
³Well, she¹s really, really good at spotting bombs. Even if they¹re really small or hidden well.²  
  
³Oh.²  
  
*~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~*  
³Look! That¹s Zechs¹s jet.² Marisa said, pointing to it.  
  
³The bomb is set to go off in about a half an hour.² Heero said, checking his watch, ³We need to hurry and get those three out of there.² They hopped out of the plane and ran into the building as quietly as possible. Walking through one of the hallways, Marisa wondered aloud.  
  
³I wonder where the bomb is?²  
  
³We can¹t worry about that now. It¹s probably way past the time when we could have detinated it.²  
  
³I bet they¹re in the main control center.²  
  
³I know.²  
  
³I hate it when you do that!² A small smirk appeared on Heero¹s face.  
  
³Well,² she continued, ³I think we should start running.²  
  
*~Somewhere on the other side of the building~*  
³Damn, the bomb is set to go off is twenty-eight minutes! I need to get those kids out of here now.² Zechs said to himself. He checked his pockets.  
  
³Yes, it¹s still there.² He had bought an engagement ring to propose to Noin. It was made of the best diamonds from South Africa. It was irreplaceable and he would do anything and everything in his power to keep it. When he and Noin had Marisa, they weren¹t married yet (AN: If you don¹t know what I¹m talking about, then you need to read the profiles ^_^). And he didn¹t know when he and Noin should tell Marisa the truth. He wished that he could have been there when she was growing up, but what could he do? This was the army and the army had rules. If you had a child while you were still serving, you got an Automatic-Discharge, which plainly meant that then and there, you¹re army career ended.  
  
³Someday, she¹ll understand.² he reasurred himelf.  
  
*~~~~Main Control Center~~~~*  
³Are you almost done?² Anna asked desperatly, coming over towards him.  
  
³Just give me a minute. What¹s wrong?²  
  
³Nothing, I just want to get out of here.²  
  
³Oh, well can you hold on for about another minute or two?²  
  
³Yeah, I guess.²  
  
*~~~Outside the door~~~*  
³Hey, Heero. I¹ve found them!² Marisa called down the hall to Heero, as he was checking other rooms.  
  
³Good, now let¹s get them out of here.² Heero and Marisa burst through the doors. Anna pulled out her gun and spun around.  
  
³What are you guys doing here?² she asked, putting down her AK 47. Trowa hit the print button and turned his chair around. Heero and Marisa explained about the bomb and Zechs. Trowa looked at Anna who looked away.  
  
³Did you know about this?² She didn¹t answer.  
  
³What the hell were you thinking?! Why didn¹t you tell me?! I could have detinated the thing for Christ-sakes! I know there aren¹t many people in here right now, but you¹ve put eveyone who is in here in danger! Including us!² (AN:Boy, Trowa must be really mad because he hardly ever yells ~ _~;;;)  
  
³Hey! I didn¹t tell you for a number of reasons-²  
  
³I don¹t want to hear it right now.²  
  
³Uh, sorry to break up this little tea party, but we need to get the hell out of here!² Heero said. Trowa turned and pushed the emergency evacation button. Red lights flashed and a buzzer went off. He grabbed the papers he had printed and jammed them in his back pocket.   
  
³Humph, you¹re right. Let¹s go,² he said, then turned back to Anna, ³We¹ll settle this later.² and he walked away. Marisa could see Anna was mad, but a litle hurt, too.   
  
ŒI know she wouldn¹t have told him unless she had a good reason.¹ she thought walking over to her. She whispered,  
  
³It¹s ok, he¹ll get over it.²   
  
³He better.² Anna whispered back, a little bitterly. She hated when people got mad at her when he knew she did the right thing. She and Marisa followed Trowa and Heero out the door only to find Zechs standing there.  
  
³Well, I¹m glad you guys are ok.² he said, looking at Marisa.  
  
³We would have been fine without you.² Heero replied, as Zechs glared at him. He let out a little growl.  
  
³We need to get out of here, now.² he said, trying hard not to punch Heero, although he knew he would block it.  
  
³Right, let¹s go.² Trowa said, heading down the hall as the others followed. About half-way down, Zechs started checking his pockets once more and found that they were empty. He stopped short with a look of suprise on his face. Marisa turned around.  
  
³What¹s wrong?²  
  
³Uh..nothing. I¹ve just forgotten something. I¹m going back.²  
  
³No, you can¹t!²  
  
³I¹ll be fine,² he said, ŒShe sounds so much like Noin.¹ he thought. By then, the others had stopped, too.  
  
³I won¹t let you!²  
  
³Go with the others. I can take care of myself. I WILL BE FINE. I PROMISE.² Heero pulled Marisa by the arm and she reluctantly followed. She looked back and prayed that Zechs would survive the blast. They were about to exit the building when Trowa said,  
  
³Five seconds.² They ran out just as an explosion erupted behind them. They flew into the air and landed on the ground (AN: Just think of those big-action films with Steven Segal or something ^_~). Trowa landed on top of Anna and Heero on top of Marisa. Marisa suddenly realized that Zechs was still inside.  
  
³Zechs!² she yelled, shoving Heero off of her and running into the burning building.  
  
³Uh, Trowa, you¹re suffocating me.² Anna said as he got off. Trowa saw Marisa running into the building.  
  
³Is she crazy?!² he said, getting up to go after her. But Heero put up his arm to block him.  
  
³Let her go.² he said. Trowa looked at him.  
  
ŒHe knows something.....¹ he thought, ŒOr else he would already be after her.¹ Anna got up and dusted herself off.   
  
³We should get the jets ready. Marisa will be back........with Zechs.²  
  
*~~~10 Mintutes Later~~~*  
³How much longer will she be?² Heero asked, the jet already running for a while now. They had gone back to get the speed boat and put it in the cargo room in the jet.  
  
³Two mintues.² Anna said, leaning back in her chair with her arms over her head, and looking out the window. Trowa and Heero turned in their seats and looked at her. Anna¹s eyes moved to look at them.  
  
³Trust me.²   
  
*~~~Inside the Building~~~*  
Marisa had been searching for Zechs for some time now.  
  
³Where could he be? He couldn¹t have gone far.² she thought aloud. Finally, next to a pile of rubble, Marisa found an unconcious Zechs.  
  
³Oh my God!² she gasped, then noticed something in his right hand. It was a small, navy blue box with a diamond ring inside.  
  
  
*~End~*  
  
AN: I know it was kinda long, but I hope you enjoyed it! Please r+r! 


	9. Chapter7- Seward Peninsula, Alaska

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**   
Chapter Seven: Seward Peninsula, Alaska   
AN: Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! My friend, Chibi-Hotaru helped me get rid of the 1,2, and 3's. Yay!   
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing   
Krissy and Quatre were blazing over the snow and ice on their snowmobiles. They were searching for what looked like a power plant, but it was actually the building holding the information they needed about "B.D."   
  
"Why in the world did I have to get the mission where it's fifty below zero! I'm from California for cryin' out loud! Alyssa is from New York so she should have gotten this mission. We should have switched. What was Lady Une thinking?! This is ridiculus!" Krissy mumured to herself.   
  
"Hey, Quatre, how much further?" she yelled.   
  
"About ten miles." he yelled back. Krissy rolled her eyes and sped up.   
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" he yelled. After about two miles, Quatre slowed to a stop.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, turning around and slowing to a stop next to him.   
  
"Look at the weather radar. It's the blue and green one." Krissy looked at the radar (there were so many that she almost didn't find it).   
  
"Damn. Snow storm."   
  
"Yeah, and it's coming this way. We only have a couple hours before it hits near here. There's no way to escape it and the building is eight more miles away. And there aren't any caves around...."   
  
"I guess we'll have to build an igloo. I've always wanted to freeze my fingers off because of frostbite." Quatre laughed and Krissy shot a glare at him.   
  
"That wasn't supposed to be funny."   
  
"Oh, sorry." he stopped laughing. They parked their snowmobiles and started molding the snow into blocks to make an igloo. A few hours later, they realized that they had run out of fire fuel.   
  
"I never expected to get stuck in something like this. I checked the weather patterns before we left and there weren't any indications of activity."   
  
"Well, mother nature is unpretictable. That's why you should always be prepared. I spotted some trees about a mile from here. I'll chop down some and bring them back. That should keep us warm until it's safe to head out again."   
  
"Ok." Krissy bundled up to leave, but before she went outside, Quatre said,   
  
"Krissy..." she turned around, "Um....be careful ok?" Krissy paused for a second.   
  
"Let me put it this way. I'm just like you right?" Quatre nodded, "So if you can do it, then I sure as hell can. Chill out."   
  
"But all the same, I want you to be careful."   
  
"Whatever." Krissy said, flickng her hand as she went out the door. Quatre sat on the floor of the igloo and thought, 'Don't worry. She'll come around..........eventually.'   
  
*~~~One Hour Later~~~*   
Quatre had dozed off for a while, then woke up shivering. He noticed Krissy wasn't back yet so he checked his watch.   
  
"Woah, Krissy should have been back by now. I hope nothing's wrong. I'll just give her about ten more minutes before I look for her. She may not like it, but I'd rather have her alive then mad at me."   
  
*~~~10 Minutes Later~~~*   
"Still no sign of her. Oh well, time to head out." He bundled up and got on his snowmobile. As he came near the trees Kristin had talked about, he saw her snowmobile. He pulled up next to it and parked. He got off and looked around.   
Quatre noticed some footprints and followed them. About halfway through, he stopped and gasped. It seemed that Kristin had tripped over a log, hit her head on a tree, knocking her unconscious, and ended face down on an ice pond. The pond had eventually cracked under her weight and she fell in. He rushed over to her, dragged her out and performed CPR. When water came out of her mouth and she started coughing, he put her on his snomobile (he tied the two together) and he rode back. When they reached the igloo, Quatre tried to take care of her as best her could with only a First-Aid Kit. He also tried to contact Noin at the White House, but the radio waves were all scrambled do to the storm.   
  
*~~~1 Hour Later~~~*   
Quatre was still putting hot packs on Krissy's forhead when she woke up.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"Never felt better."   
  
"Do you remember what happened?"   
  
"Sort of...."   
  
"Do you want me to tell you?"   
  
"No, I'd rather not know."   
  
"Um, hungry?"   
  
"No, and I think I can take care of myself thank you very much."   
  
"Oh, ok. Just let me....." he came towards her to take off the hot pack, but she slapped his arm.   
  
"Don't touch me. If I need your help, I'll ask for it."   
  
"Sorry." He walked back to the other side of the igloo and sipped the soup that he found in the First-Aid Kit. Krissy leaned against the wall and rubbed her forhead. It hurt a lot and she felt a little embarrassed.   
  
"Tell me something," she asked, "Why do you let people push you around?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"I don't let people push me around. I'm not a push-over."   
  
"Ha. Could've fooled me."   
  
"I just don't like giving orders to other people."   
  
"What? This is the army, man! It doesn't matter whether you're male, female, or even an amphibian. You always have to give orders to someone of lower rank than you (See, all the G-boys are majors and the girls are lieutenants). Tell me this, Quatre, if I wasn't a woman, would you treat me differently? And I want the truth." (AN: Krissy, you can't handle the truth! JK lol).   
  
"To tell the truth......." there was a long pause, "Yes. I would treat you differently." Quatre expected Krissy to go off like she'd blown a gasget or something and he flinched at the thought of it. But Krissy just sighed a deep sigh and said,   
  
"Well, I'd prefer it if you didn't, ok? Just to set things strait now, I would like it if you treated me like any other soldier out here from now on." Quatre slowly opened his eyes and sat up straight.   
  
"Sure, no problem. But this means that I might have to yell at you sometimes and give you orders."   
  
"I can take it. In fact, I'd like it if you did."   
  
"Um.....ok then." They sat in the igloo until the storm passed. Krissy would slip in and out of consciousness do to the hypothermia. Quatre was amazed that she even survived. As soon as the storm had passed and Krissy was feeling better, they headed out. When they got to information building, they realized it would be much harder for them to sneak in because some civilians had used it for shelter. They decided to pretend that they were civilians to get in and then slowly sneak away at their best chance. Luckily, the metal detectors weren't working and the guards weren't checking people, so they were able to get in without having their weapons confiscated.   
  
"Ok, now that we're in, how do you expect us to sneak passed the guards? They're everywhere." Krissy whispered to Quatre. They were huddled near the back of the room where all the civilians were put. The heater had gone out along with everything that was electrical so everyone was shivering and hungry.   
  
"I don't know, but I hope something happens."   
  
"Hmm."   
  
*~~~10 Minutes Later~~~*   
  
"Quatre I'm getting impatient. If something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to make something happen. We have guns ya know."   
  
"I know, I know, but we're supposed to be going undercover."   
  
"Duh! I've had plenty of experience in that department so I think I know what I'm doing."   
  
"Well, if you were really an expert, you would've thought of something by now." Quatre retorted (AN: Woohoo! Go Quatre!).He had just had about enough of her rude remarks. Krissy crossed her arms and frowned a little. Suddenly, a ghust of wind, ice, and snow brushed up against one of the windows and broke through it. The window shattered and all of the guards rushed towards it. Everyone started panicking.   
  
"Alright, here's our chance. Let's go!" Quatre yelled as they headed out towards one of the doors. After they got in, they made their way through the different levels of the building.   
  
"Woah, some of those post-storm blizzards are really dangerous." Krissy said. Quatre hastily pulled Krissy next to him behind one of the walls, into the shadows.   
  
"What was that for?" she whispered. Instead of replying, Quatre pointed as a couple of guards passed by them.   
  
"Oh." she said. They stuck their heads out only to find more coming. This time, however, the guards noticed them and Quatre and Krissy opened fire. After a few minutes, Krissy could see more and more of them coming.   
  
'OK, I've had my fun, but I've got a job to do.' she thought as she pulled out two hand grinades and threw them at either side of her, where the guards were.   
  
"Let's go!" she yelled as she and Quatre escaped through the smoke. One sharp-shooter spotted them and fired, hitting Quatre in the chest. He let out a small cry and stumbled as he put his hand on his knee.   
  
  
"What?" Krissy said, turning around. "Oh my God!" She saw that the smoke was clearing so she grabbed him and dragged him into a janitor's closet.   
  
"Shit, what happened?!" she whispered. Quatre was breathing heavily and drops of sweat rolled off his forehead.   
  
"I was, puff, running and--"   
  
"Shh!" she put her finger to her lips as footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder outside the door. Then she heard a few men talking.   
  
"Where'd they go?"   
  
"I don't know, but they couldn't have gone far. Camron got one of them in the chest."   
  
"Let's start looking for a trail of blood."   
  
"Ok. Everyone! Move out! Start looking for trails of blood!" Muffled sounds of feet pounding on the floor came soon after. After the sounds had faded, Krissy put down her finger.   
  
"Where were you shot?" Quatre turned on his left side to reveal a shot wound on his upper right chest.   
  
'Crud. This is just peachy! It's bad enough that there are guards after us, but it's another thing having an incompetant parter who can't seem to keep his butt out of the line of fire!' she thought.   
  
"Hold still, will ya."   
  
"I'm trying."   
  
"Stop being such a wimp." She ripped off one of the sleeves of her jacket and tied it around his chest, "I'm not going to be responsible of your death if you die, so don't understand me?" Quatre nodded.   
  
"We can contact people now, right?" she asked. Quatre nodded again as she pulled out her walkie talkie.   
  
'We need help now because they're going to find us in here sooner or later. Noin is too far away so who can I call?..........Oh I know."   
  
"This is Firey contacting Demon. Come in Demon. Over." she whispered as loud she could.   
  
*~~~~Bering Sea~~~~*   
Jenn was steering the boat as Duo was taking a nap on the chair. They had decided to make a detour to the Arctic Ocean as sort of like a mini-vacation before they headed back to Washington. They had "ok-ed" it with Noin since Anna, Trowa, Heero, and Marisa were still in Italy taking care of Zechs, Krissy and Quatre were still in Alaska, and Alyssa and Wufei were still in Egypt. Jenn was just above the St. Lawrence Island and was heading for the Bering Strait when she heard static coming from her walkie talkie. It got very loud and Duo jumped out of his sleep.   
  
"Who? What? Where?"   
  
"Relax, Sleeping Beauty. It's only my walkie talkie.   
  
"Oh ok." he said, as he plopped back down. Jenn rolled her eyes and smiled. Then she heard a voice coming from the walkie talkie. It was very scratchy, but she could still make out the words.   
  
"Love Demon, this is Firey Hope. Come in." Jenn grabbed the radio.   
  
"This is Demon. What's wrong Firey?"   
  
"Guards are all around us and we're trapped in the janitor's closet. And.....Quatre's been shot."   
  
"What?! Ok, where are you?"   
  
"..........."   
  
"Firey? Firey, come in. Over."   
  
"This is Firey. We are on Cape Rodney in the Seward Peninsula. Over." (AN: I'm not making these places up. You can look on a map and see if you don't believe me). Jenn lunged forward and grabbed her map on the dash board.   
  
"Demon what is your position? Come in Demon."   
  
"We are...177 over 168. Just a couple of miles away from you."   
  
"Great. How fast can you get here? Our building is located near the coast and it's disguised as a power plant."   
  
"If I hurry.......about 15 minutes."   
  
"Ok, this is Firey, signing out."   
  
"Ok, this is Demon. Over and out." Jenn turned off her radio and cranked up the speed to maximum, and turned the sub to the left to head towards Cape Rodney. Duo fell off the chair and hit his head on the floor.   
  
"Ow! Hey, what's going on?"   
  
"Krissy and Quatre need our help, so we're making another detour."   
  
"What happened?" he asked, getting up and walking over towards her.   
  
"Well, from what I can gather, she and Quatre were caught by some guards. They shot Quatre, but I don't know where, and now they're sitting ducks inside a janitor's closet."   
  
"Looks like another episode of 'Duo saves the day.'" Jenn didn't pay any attention to his sarcastic remark.   
  
"Straight ahead should be Cape Rodney. God, where did all this fog come from?" Fog had suddenly appeared all around them as they approached the coast.   
  
"I see the cape. Oh well, so much for our 'vacation.' Let's hurry, I don't know how serious Quatre's wound is."   
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do here? Pick my nose?" Jenn said impatiently as Duo stuck his toungue out. Jenn turned the boat harshly and Duo lost his balance and fell on the floor. He rubbed his back as Jenn laughed.   
  
*~~~10 Minutes Later~~~*   
"Argh, I wish they'd hurry up! The guards have just about looked everywhere for us." Krissy said.   
  
"Don't, gulp, worry. They'll be here." Quatre said.   
  
"How are you holding up?"   
  
"Im doing alright." Krissy held out his arm and took a look under his bandage.   
  
"You're still loosing a lot of blood. They must have struck a nerve or something. Damn them!" Suddenly they heard a rustling noise outside and huddled back into the shadows. The door opened and there stood Jenn and Duo.   
  
"Thank God. I thought you guys would never get here!" Krissy said as Duo bent down to take a look at Quatre.   
  
"Looks pretty serious. I'm going to get him outta here and into a hospital. Do you guys have a jet?"   
  
"Yes, but it's way out in the snow."   
  
"Jenn, I'll take Quatre in the sub. You guys stay here and get the info."   
  
"Right, we'll go and get the jet and meet up with you at the hospital." Duo picked up Quatre and put him over his shoulder as he smashed and climbed out of a window to the escape ladder fight below it.   
  
"Hey guys," he said almost out of the window, "Be careful will ya." Krissy and Jenn folded their arms and glared at him. But a small smile crept up on Jenn's face.   
  
"Ok, ok. I'll shut up now. See ya." He waved, climbed down the ladder, and ran as fast as he could back to the sub. An alarm went off because Duo had broken through the window.   
  
"Great, the electricity is back on." Krissy said, unenthusiastically.   
  
"Aww man! What do we do now?" Jenn said.   
  
"The air vent!" Krissy said, pointing up. Krissy gave Jenn a boost, but the air vent was locked.   
  
"Damn."   
  
"Let's try that door." Krissy said, pointing to the other side of the room as Jenn got down. They busted down the door and found the control room down the hall (AN: they didn't choose main door because it would be easier for the security guards to catch them). They pulled out their guns and proceeded towards it.   
  
  
*~~~Half Hour Later~~~*   
After knocking out some security guards, Krissy and Jenn worked on seperate computers to get the information on B.D.   
  
"Sally said that she wants us to get all the info we can find."   
  
"No duh." Krissy said. Jenn's eyes narrowed as her temper started to boil.   
  
'Just let it go, Jenn.' she told herself. Krissy had just pressed the print button when Jenn stumbled across something.   
  
"Hey Krissy, take a look at this." Krissy got up from her chair and walked over to Jenn's computer.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
"I don't know. Looks like some type of bomb.......but I'm not sure." she said, downloading more information.   
  
"Hmmm, looks like an aircraft to me."   
  
"Well, let's print it and show it to the others later. If it'a a bomb, Anna will know."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." After they printed all of the information, they headed out into the hallway. As they traveled down the flights of stairs, Jenn thought she heard footsteps. She motioned to Krissy to stop. When they did, they heard more footsteps. Jenn turned around as they turned a corner and a shot flew passed her right shoulder and barely missing her. The shot made a rip in her shirt. She gasped and immediately started exchanging fire along Krissy with their semi-automatics.   
  
"Shnikies!" Jenn said (AN: I got that from my friend Jessie ^_^), "Don't they ever stop?" They continued to fire round after round of bullets for about three minutes.   
  
"We have appointments to keep. Let's end this now." Krissy said.   
  
"Right." Jenn handed her one of her smoke bombs and they threw them at the guards. Smoke went up as the guards began to cough. Jenn and Krissy made their way to the entrance (which was a solid-steel and metal door) to find it locked.   
  
"Damn." Krissy said. Then she turned around, "Look! They're coming!"   
  
"Stand back." Jenn said as she blasted down the door with one of her wrist bombs. They ran out and hopped onto the snowmobiles parked outside.   
  
"Let's get the hell out of here!" Jenn said speeding off towards the jet as shots were being fired at them from behind.   
  
  
*~End~*   
  
AN: Hehe. Hope you liked it. More action and romance on the way! Please R+R! Thankz ^_~ 


	10. Chapter8- The Pyramids of Egypt

*~~*Love and Revenge*~~*   
  


*~Chapter Eight-The Pyramids of Egypt~*   
  


Written by: Chibi-Hotaru& Neptune*Babe   
  


AN: As you can see, this chapter was written by me and my friend Chibi-Hotaru. I want to thank her, if she's reading this, for helping me write this. And for putting up with my impatience. If anyone knows me, patience is NOT one of my best qualities ~_~. So, I hope everyone likes this chapter!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing   
  
Alyssa and Wufei were flying to the very edge of the Western Desert to park their jet, but they were actually heading for the Pyramids of Giza. They didn't know which pyramid held the information, but they would find out.   
  
"Man, look at the view. It's just.......sand..." Alyssa said, staring into the emptiness of the desert while she flew jet 8075   
  
"That's why it's called a desert, onna." Wufei muttered in an annoyed tone. He folded his arms and continued to stare straight ahead. Alyssa didn't bother to argue and just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Onto more important things. Our location is approximately ten miles from where we are now." Alyssa said, as the jet slowly landed on the sand. In the far distance, the towns of Shabramant, Abu el Numrus, and even Cairo across the Nile River could be seen (Nile have none of that!..ok ok I know bad joke sorry had to put it in). She pointed this out to Wufei on the traking device. There were three tiny dots arranged in a triangle on the upper left corner of the traking device.   
  
"Well, then, why didn't you say so? We could have flown the rest of the way!" He semi-yelled, throwing up his hands.   
  
"If we did that, they'd obviously spot us for sure, you baka!" Alyssa yelled back, getting annoyed.   
  
"Oh." Wufei said, quietly, admitting defeat. Alyssa sighed exasperately and got out of the jet. They got the rest of their equipment and set out into the quiet desert. Knowing how people in the Middle East dressed, she brought a large shawl that she could wrap around her body, and a long scarf to wrap around her head. These items had been sent to her from her grandmother(on her mother's side) who lived in Cairo while she lived in a foster home. Alyssa wondered if she still lived there and wanted to see her Nana so badly. She was the only family member that Alyssa knew of who was still alive, and maybe if she saw her, she could answer some questions Alyssa was dying to know about her family.   
  
'I don't know if I'm going to make it through to the nearest town (Shabramant). I'm not used to this hot weather. Well, in this case, extremely hot weather. I can't believe Lady Une sent me to Egypt and Krissy to Alaska! She knows what part of the country we're from! Argh. But, I don't want Wufei to think I'm weak. I have to press on......wait, why would I care what he thinks? Blast him!' Alyssa thought, determined to make the destination.   
  
*~~1 Hour and 1 Mile Later~~*   
  
Alyssa was starting to feel weary and her legs started to shake. She looked like she was going to drop any second, but tried not to show it. She started to see mirages of her Nana, but always managed to snap herself out of it before she got in too deep. Wufei, on the other hand, looked semi-tired, but was handling the situation much better than Alyssa was. She fell behind in the walking, leaving Wufei in the lead. He turned his head to check on how she was holding up.   
  
'Alyssa looks really bad,' he thought, 'I have to admit this is tough, but I want to show her I'm just as strong as she is.' He looked ahead at the city wavering in the heat of the sun. 'Shabramant is just a little more than a mile. I hope she can hold on just a bit more.'   
Gusts of sand would blow occasionaly and the only thing you could hear was the piercing sound of the silent, small winds. Alyssa's eyes would close again and again and she felt herself slipping out of consiousness.   
  
"Just a little more, Alyssa. You can do it," she told herself, "Just a little......" Alyssa suddenly dropped to her knees. She reached out into the air, hoping Wufei would be there to catch her, and tried to say something. Nothing came out, and she fainted, face down in the sand. Wufei heard a small thump and turned around. He saw Alyssa and rushed over to her; he took off her backpack and pulled her up so that she was sitting in his lap. For some reason this felt familiar to him. Alyssa opened her eyes for a second.   
  
"Wufei.....It's....too hot." Alyssa managed to say before closing her eyes and going unconsious again.   
  
"Alyssa..." he suddenly knew what this reminded him of.   
  
"Meiran...." he whispered, "she died.....in my arms." He lowered his head, "I won't let this happen again. As a promise to my dear Meiran I will do everything in my power to protect Alyssa." He put on Alyssa's backpack and picked her up, holding her in his arms.   
  
'Alyssa,' he thought, 'I'm sorry I was so mean. But, when you argue with me....I just feel like I have to fight back. You're so much like Meiran.' A small smile spread across his face, 'Just rest and everything will be fine.' (AN: Woah!! Wufei said that! He actually said sorry?! I think the heat is getting to him, too! *runs to go get a fan*). A little further along, and almost to the city's edge, Wufei got out a water jug from his bag and poured a little into Alyssa's mouth. She was still unconscious, but now was starting to cool down.   
  
*~~20 Minutes Later~~*   
Alyssa could hear the sounds of cars, bicycles, and people talking as if they were making deals in a market place. She slowly opened her eyes and found Wufei holding her. She made a small noise and he looked down at her. A look of relief swept across his face. They were hiding behind a wall which was the border between the Western Desert and Shabramant.   
  
"Wufei.....thank you...for staying with me." Alyssa said as he slowly put her down and she regained her balance. Wufei turned his head away so as not to show Alyssa that he was blushing a little (AN: Hehe). Alyssa didn't pay attention to this, but felt like blushing herself.   
  
"We should get going and find a place to stay since we won't make it to the base until tomorrow." Wufei said, regaining his exposure. Alyssa nodded and Wufei handed her her backpack. Alyssa pulled out the shawl and scarf, which she now remembered was called a burka, and put it on. She handed an extra scarf to Wufei. He looked at it, confused.   
  
"Well, put it on." she said.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"   
  
"Wrap it around your head, silly." Wufei's eyes widened.   
  
"You mean like a cinnamon roll on my head? No way onna!" 'Injustice!' he thought.   
  
"You have to, Wufei. And, no it's not a cinnamon roll, it's called a turbin," Alyssa said folding her arms, "You get to wear that which is nothing compared to this burka, now put it on."   
'Technically, he doesn't have to put it on, but I want to see what a goof he'll look like. Hehehe, I'm so evil.' Alyssa thought and Wufei sighed.   
  
*~~10 Minutes Later~~*   
Alyssa and Wufei were walking through the market place of Shambrant to look for a tent and some food that didn't look well.....rotten. As Alyssa was looking at different carts full of supplies, people kept staring at Wufei. His face was flushed with embarrassment and sweatdrops were coming down his head.   
  
'I wish they would stop staring at me!' Wufei thought. Alyssa acted like she wasn't paying attention to what other people were doing, but every now and then she would look back at Wufei, with the turbin on his head and a funny expression on his face, and snicker.   
  
*~~30 Minutes Later~~*   
They were nearing the end of their shopping and Wufei was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. He looked like his head was going to turn into a tomoato.   
  
"I can't take much more of this." he murmured to Alyssa, "Just give me some of the stuff and I'll meet you at the border." Alyssa was going to say no, but she gave in.   
  
"Alright." she said, handing him the tent, some blankets, and a crate of food. He turned around and walked as fast as he could out of the market, people still pointing and laughing at him.   
  
"Poor Wufei." Alyssa thought, then laughed. She had just picked up some fresh fish from the Nile, when she turned around and saw.......her.   
  
"Oh my...." she gasped, nearly collapsing. She put a hand on one knee to keep her balance. An elderly lady was standing across from her, with warm, grey eyes and a soft presence about her. She was talking to another lady, who's back was facing Alyssa.   
  
"Nana..." she whispered, tears starting to well up. As the elderly lady began to exit the cart she was visiting, her burka caught on a nail and it ripped, exposing her legs.   
  
"NO!" Alyssa croaked. She knew the penalty for a woman showing any part of her body except her hands, feet, and face. The elderly lady tried to free herself with the help of the other lady, but men already starting throwing sticks and rocks at her. (AN: I wrote this waaaaayyy before Sept. 11 so please don't get upset ~_~)   
  
"Nana! Nana!" Alyssa yelled running forward, but she was caught by two soldiers blocking her with their guns. Four more guards came and took the elderly lady and the other lady away. She wanted to knock the guards out, but the situation could be deadly. She dropped to her knees as the guards walked away.   
  
"Oh....Nana..." Alyssa said, with the bags of food in her lap. A small tear rolled down her cheek as she looked to the sky.   
  
*~~Next Day~~*   
After the incident, Alyssa had mixed feelings of sadness (that her Nana was arrested), anger (that her Nana never made an effort to find her only granddaughter), and joy (that she had finally found her). But, even though she wanted to run back and free her Nana and the other lady, she pushed it back in her mind as best she could and decided to finish her mission first, and then see what she could do for her Nana. Very early in the morning, Alyssa and Wufei packed up their things and high-jacked a jeep out of Shambramant to go to the Pyramids of Gîza. Their journey wasn't very long, only a couple of miles.   
  
"We're very close to the base." Alyssa said. Wufei looked ahead.   
  
"All I see is three pyramids." Wufei said as Alyssa sweatdropped.   
  
"Wufe-ei....think!" Alyssa yelled, "Pyramids equals base. Those are the Pyramids of Gîza, comprende?!"   
  
"Okay, okay. Sheesh." 'Man, I think I've been hanging around Duo too much.' Wufei thought. It was still dark out, with the stars still shining and the moon was casting a shadow on the Pyramids and the Sphinx ahead. Alyssa and Wufei got out of the jeep with their things.   
  
"We need to find a way to get in," Wufei said, as Alyssa tore herself away from the mesmerizing sight.   
  
"Hold on, I'll bring up a map of the base." Alyssa said, sitting in the sand and getting out her lab-top. A red laser scanned across the pyramids and the Sphinx then disappeared. In seconds, a map of the base appeared on her monitor. Wufei stood, hovering over her.   
  
"Ok, I've got it. The main control room is underneath the Cheops Pyramid which is the biggest one. The other two, Chephren and Mycerinus are just storage places and meeting rooms. Under the Sphinx is where weapons, cars, and jets are kept. Let's park near the Sphinx; in case someone sees the jeep, hopefully they'll just think that someone has left it there." Alyssa explained.   
  
"So, how are we going to get in?" Wufei asked.   
  
"There are many underground pathways and the outside, as you can see, doesn't have any guards because they didn't want to look suspicious." Alyssa said, "Hmm....." she searched for an entrance. "It seems that there's only one entrance in Chephren. There's a small block underneath the sand with the picture of the god,Thoth [the moon]. The only way to open it is when the moon is shining on it, you press the Sacred Eye which is inbetween Thoth and the other god, Maat. I love this kind of stuff! It's so interesting!" Alyssa said, smiling (Neptune: Ya, me too hehe ^_^). Wufei just looked at her for a minute before turning back to the computer screen.   
  
"Anyway, we could take tunnel C after we're inside and there is a secret corridor on one side of the tunnel. The corridor leads into a spirit room where there is a chest." he explained, pointing to the screen. Alyssa followed, letting Wufei continue, "The chest opens up to a ladder below which leads down into the information building."   
  
"That's the first intellegent thing you've said this whole trip!" Alyssa said, smiling then let out a little laugh.   
  
"Ha-ha-ha." Wufei laughed sarcastically, putting his hands on his hips.   
  
"Okay, hehe, we'll have to be on the look out for the switch or whatever in order to get to the secret corridor." Alyssa managed to get out between giggles.   
  
"Okay, let's go then. And stop laughing at me!"   
  
"Ok, ok." Alyssa said, still smiling. When they walked up to the pyramids, they saw two people who looked like tourists standing next to Chephren. They hid in the shadows so that they wouldn't see them even though the "tourists" had their backs facing them.   
  
"What? I thought tourists weren't allowed here at this time?" Alyssa said. Wufie looked at them and saw guns in their back pockets.   
  
"Well, tourists don't usually wear rifles with their outfits." Wufei pointed out.   
  
"Oh, I see. Let's knock'em out." Alyssa said, as Wufei cracked his knuckles. Alyssa and Wufei got out their semi-automatics and crept up behind the suspicious men and knocked them out with the butts of their guns. They neared the spot where the moon shone on the ground and uncovered the sand. Alyssa pressed the eye and a door where it looked like just some bricks, slid up.   
  
"How original." Wufei said, sarcastically. They stepped in cautiously as the door closed and jerked their bodies with their rifles ready, searching for any movement. It was dark, so it took their eyes a few minutes to adjust to it. The only light in the room was a torch that was hanging in the hall to their left. They paused there for a couple of seconds before running into the hall. Alyssa grabbed the torch while Wufei guarded her with his gun ready to shoot. As they walked through the tunnels, many heiroglyphics could be seen and pictures of every day life of a king and queen were displayed. A chill ran up Alyssa's spine as she felt a presence around her.   
  
"Alyssa....." a distant voice said. Alyssa turned spun around, in shock.   
  
"What?" Wufei asked.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Alyssa asked.   
  
"No. I think you're flipping out. Just find the corridor, ok?"   
  
"Fine." Alyssa said stomping away from him. Suddenly, Wufei could feel a warm presence around him, too, but it felt familiar.   
  
"Wufei....." the soft voice whispered.   
  
"Stop, Alyssa." Alyssa paused and turned around. The torch lit up the spot where they stood and cast a shadow on their faces.   
  
"I heard someone say my name."   
  
"What? I did, too."   
  
"But, it sounded familiar."   
  
"Really?" Alyssa stepped back and put her foot on a pebble. She slipped and Wufei caught her hand. They stared for a moment at each other.   
  
'This feels right, but I feel......I feel like I'm cheating on Meiran. I'm so confused.' Wufei thought and let go of Alyssa's hand. She fell on the ground.   
  
"Ow." She said, then let out a groan, while rubbing the arm she fell on. Wufei turned to the wall, cold and motionless.   
  
"This is the corridor." he finally said, and pressed a switch which he found above the door. Alyssa was more surprised than anything else that he just let her drop like that because he had been so kind to her when she fainted back in the desert. He walked in and she got up and followed.   
  
"So, this is the spirit room." Alyssa said, putting the torch on a rack, "Isn't it beautiful!" The spirit room was painted a velvety black-blue with silver heiroglyphics all around it. The chest was in the back of the room, opposite the carved window which the moon could be seen through.   
  
"Very clever. From the outside, it doesn't look like there are any windows, just blocks. What a way to get some privacy." Alyssa thought to herself. Wufei put down his gun and sat on top of the chest. A look of disappointment and frustration on his face.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
  
"The damn chest won't open unless you have a key. Why didn't Lady Une or any of them see this?!"   
  
"Oh." Alyssa said, quietly, "I guess the only thing to do is to wait until someone comes through the chest and get their key."   
  
"Obviously." Alyssa sat down next to the chest and put her arms on it, to cradle her head.   
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some shut-eye until morning or someone appears. Which ever comes first." She shut her eyes and drifted off into sleep. Wufei stared out of the window then Alyssa said something else.   
  
"By the way," she said, yawning (AN: I'm yawning right now are you? Lol. Isn't that weird?), "They say if you have a deceased loved one, you can wish to see them again and they will come to this room." She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Wufei looked at her, his eyes widening.   
  
"Meiran." he whispered. He looked to the window again.   
  
"Nonsense, there's no such thing. I don't believe in things like that." he narrowed his eyes and looked away from the window to the wall across from him. Suddenly, the writings on the walls began to glow a bright turquise and Wufei's eyes widened as he saw the whole room light up. A blinding, white light appeared from the small window and Wufei shaded his eyes. When the light dimmed, he put his hand down and saw.......Meiran.   
  
"Mei.....Meiran. Is it really you?"   
  
"Yes, but this is only my ghost.....my shadow." she said, in a far away voice.   
  
"Your ghost? How can this be true? I must be dreaming."   
  
"You aren't dreaming, Wufei. I have come to tell you something. And, this is seems like the right place to do it."   
  
"What-what is it?" he stammered.   
  
"I know that ever since I died, you have felt lonely-"   
  
"That isn't true!"   
  
"Please, Wufei. Please let me finish." Wufei nodded.   
  
"And, I also know that you have felt that you've been cheating on me whenever you feel special emotions towards someone else." She looked over to Alyssa, who was still asleep. Wufei turned and looked at her, too.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you," Wufei turned around to Meiran again, "That you need not feel this way. You can love others. It's alright. You need to move on, Wufei. You need to let go of me. I want you to move on and be happy. Don't be afraid to love again." Wufei opened his mouth to object, but closed it and nodded.   
  
"I.....understand. But, I still love you."   
  
"I know. I know."   
"I still miss you."   
  
"And I you."   
  
"Will I ever see you again, Meiran?"   
  
"Of course you will. But, not now. You still have too much to do, which means living your life and not spending all your time with your nose in the books, scholarboy!"   
Wufie's eyes narrowed, but then he let out a laugh.   
  
"Ah. You haven't change one bit. Nice seeing you again."   
  
"Nice seeing you, too. Bye, for now, Wufei." The blinding light appeared again and she was gone. The heiroglyphics changed back and the room was as it was. Dark, gloomy, and dry. Alyssa tossed and turned for a second, then went back to sleep. Wufei stayed awake, thinking about his visit with Meiran and watching over Alyssa.   
  
*~~1 Hour Later~~*   
Wufei was just about to settle down next to Alyssa when he heard a rustling sound coming from where the chest was. He got up, his gun close to him, and pressed his ear to the chest. The sounds were coming closer and closer. And to his relief, it sounded like there was only one person. He walked back to Alyssa and shook her gently until she woke up. Together they waited in the darkness of the room, until the the person walked through the chest-door. What they saw come through the chest surprised them. It wasn't a person, but a dog.   
  
"What?" Alyssa whispered.   
  
"Don't do anything. Stay put." Wufei stayed still, but something about the dog didn't seem quite right to Alyssa.   
  
'It's body movements don't look natural. As if there was something artificial about this dog.' she thought. Then, she caught a glimpse of it's "skin" and saw that there were nuts and bolts on it.   
  
"Wufie," she whispered even quieter so the robot-dog wouldn't hear them, "That dog isn't real."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Look at it's skin. It's metal. We have to get the key that's around it's neck. It's the only way we can get in and back."   
  
"Right. Let's hurry and get it over with." They crept closer to the dog, but no sooner had they started moving had the dog sensed them. It's ears perked up and it stared straight at them for a second or two before charging.   
  
"Shoot it now!" Alyssa cried. It took them a few rounds before stopping the dog. But, in the process it left a deep bite wound on Alyssa's leg and some deep scratch marks on Wufei's arms and legs. They hastily wrapped up their wounds and made their way through the chest and down the ladder. The chest was a sky blue and had gold markings on it.   
  
"I wonder where the tomb is?" Alyssa thought out loud.   
  
"Who cares. I just hope that no one heard or saw us." Wufei said, jumping off the ladder. As they walked towards the entrance of the building (there weren't any doors it just led to a work area) they noticed that their surroundings were still of rock and brick.   
  
"Wait, stop." Alyssa whispered to Wufei. She got out a tiny flashlight, the kind that can hook onto your keychain, and read the lettering that she saw on the wall.   
  
"I'm not as good at reading this as I used to be." she started reading it, slowly.   
  
"He who....enters..here...beware of the Golden Beetle...for he who...touches it...shall per--perish by the blood of Khufu." she stopped reading and they looked at each other.   
  
"This can't be right," Wufie said, "That's like thousands of years old. And people have managed to build all this," he spread his arms, "and no one has died."   
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right." Alyssa said, still unsure, "Let's just go already." They made their way through the building unnoticed because no one was there and got to the information room.   
  
*~~30 Min. Later~~* (pardon me for skipping some parts...I'm lazy)   
Alyssa and Wufei made their way back to the "entrance" of the building where the rock began. A pebble scattered across the ground behind them and Wufei's head twitched back. His eyes moved from one corner of the room to the other.   
  
"Someone's here." Alyssa whispered.   
  
"No duh," he whispered back, "Let's just go before they catch us."   
  
"Hold it!" a voice said behind them. They spun around and saw one of the security guards. All three just stood there. Not talking or anything for they didn't know what to do. Finally, the guard said something.   
  
"Bon voyage!" He smiled evily and pressed a golden beetle on the wall beside him. Alyssa and Wufei both gasped and the ground started to shake severely. The security guard laughed as the the ground split underneath them. Soon, there was a huge crack in the surface with a red liquid that looked like lava, but was more of a blood-red color, below the three. Alyssa started to lose her balance and almost fell, but Wufei caught her and brought her away from the crack. Suddenly, what looked like a green rope, rose from the "blood" and wrapped itself around the security guard's leg. It pulled him down so fast that he didn't get a chance to react.   
  
"Oh my God! What was that?!" Alyssa shouted.   
  
"I don't know! Let's just get out of here! Wufei said, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the ladder. But, then, the "rope" came up again and got Alyssa's leg, pulling her down, and dragging her to the cliff. She grabbed on to a small indent in the wall and held on with all her might.   
  
"It's a snake, Wufei!" she screamed. Wufei got out his knife and threw it at the snake, cutting it's grip off of Alyssa.   
  
"Here!" he said, giving her his hand. Alyssa could barely reach it, their fingertips touching. The indent was breaking and she was slipping away. Wufei tried to move down closer, but he knew he would fall in himself if he did. Finally, the indent broke and Alyssa fell, letting out a peircing scream as she did. Wufei closed his eyes, knowing she was gone. He felt hot tears starting to fill in his eyes and he put his hand over his mouth. Then he heard a sharp crack and looked to where it came from. Next to him, a hook connected to a rope was hanging over the ledge. He looked down and heard a voice.   
  
"Well, don't just stand there! Help me up!" Alyssa yelled. Wufei scrambled to his feet and pulled Alyssa up.   
  
"Don't look now, but I don't think those are black polka dots coming after us." Wufie said, as he pointed into the "blood" pit. There were thousands of what looked like black dots coming up from the blood and were climbing up the walls at an intense pace, but they were actually black scorpions and flesh-eating beatles (AN: yes, I might have gotten some of these ideas from the Mummy Returns sowee! I tried to be creative!)   
  
"Oh my God," Alyssa said (AN: the famous saying ^-^) as they started running back to the ladder and out of the Pyramid. Screams of workers could be heard as the beatles and scorpions infested their skin with their deadly disease of death.   
  
*~~End of Chapter Eight~~*   
  
AN: I know that last part was kind of creepy and deep and wasn't really "Gundam-like", but I like having dramatic endings. It keeps the reader wanting more, am I right? Well, thanks for all the support with the reviews and I'll keep the next chapters coming. The next one is where everyone starts planning and the real terror begins! Till next time! Sayo! =^_^=   
--


	11. Chapter9- Univited Guests

**~~**Love and Revenge**~~**   
Chapter 9: Uninvited Guests   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW blah blah blah blah...   
  
Having snuck their way in to the White House, Shin, Yungfei, and Rashid   
headed towards the janitor's closet which was the secret elevator to the   
underground training area.   
  
"Man, do I look snazzy in this suit or what?" Shin said, as they stepped   
inside the elevator.   
  
"Shut up." Yungfei as put his back to the wall and Rashid pushed the green   
button.   
  
'Boy, are we in a rotten mood today.' Shin thought, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Do you guys have your IDs?" Rashid asked. Yungfei and Shin showed their   
fake IDs. They were impersonating World Federation agents. As they stepped   
off, they were greeted by a girl, 12 or 13 years old.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"Yes, we're with the World Federation Mechanical Assurance Juristiction.   
We're here to check and make sure your gundams and mobile suits are up to   
date and working without complications." Rashid said.   
  
The girl eyed them for a minute, then said, "I've never heard of this   
before."   
  
"It's new, ma'am. Just started last year."   
  
"Oh...well, the gundams are over there," she pointed to her right, "Are you   
sure you wouldn't like some assistance?"   
  
"No thank you." Shin said. As they walked away, Yungfei lunged forward at   
the girl then snapped back. The girl let out a little scared squeak then sat   
back down in her chair. Yungfei smirked as he joined up with Shin and   
Rashid.   
  
"What'd you do that for?" Rashid asked, turning a corner and elbowing   
Yungfei in the ribs. Yungfei grabbed Rashid in a headlock (still walking).   
  
"I like scaring kids." he said, giving him a noogie.   
  
"Ok, Chip and Dale, time to work." Shin said, pressing a button that opened   
up to the "garage" that stored gundams 1-5 and the mobile suits.   
  
"Excuse me!" Shin said to the crew-workers. "Would everyone in this room   
please clear out?!" A man with sandy-blonde hair came up to him as they   
showed the man as they held out their IDs. After looking at them he said,   
  
"Is there anything I can do?"   
  
"Just please clear out for about a half-hour to forty-five minutes." Shin   
said.   
  
"Should I inform Ms. Noin you're here."   
  
"That won't be necessary. She probably has much to do and we don't want to   
get in the way. We'll be out of here in no time." Rashid said.   
  
"Ok, call me when you're done." the man said as he called to his crew to   
leave.   
  
"How are we supposed to dismantle the gundams without them noticing?" Shin   
asked.   
  
"You're a professional. Find a way." Rashid grinned, then slapped shin on   
the back.   
  
"Play time." Yungfei said, cracking his knuckles.   
  
*~~25 Min. Later~~*   
"I'm done" Rashid said.   
  
"Me too." Shin said.   
  
"Ditto." Yungfei said.   
  
"Boy, we're efficient today." Shin said. He took a little device out of his   
pocket and opened it up and pressed some buttons. Soon, Relena appeared on   
the screen.   
  
"Ms. Relena, We're done."   
  
"Wonderful. You may return home at once."   
  
"Alright." Shin said as he pressed "off" and put it back.   
  
"Ok, she said we could pack up and go." he said. As they were leaving, they   
started messing around, and Shin pushed Yungfei and he hit the wall. But,   
Yungfei didn't realize that he pushed the button that opened up to the   
girls' gundams.   
  
"I'll get you-" Yungfei started, his hand in a fist, but stopped when he   
heard the door open behind him. The boys stood together as the door opened   
slowly, with their mouths open. Behind the door stood Gundams Seagoddes,   
Love Demon, Black Swan, Noble Slayer, and Firey Hope.   
  
"Woah." was all Shin could say.   
  
"I've never seen these gundams before." Rashid said, "I wonder who they   
belong to." he looked at the names scratched on the arms of the gundams.   
"They certainly don't sound like the kind of names boys or men would give   
them."   
  
"Maybe...they belong to girls?" Shind said, forcing his way through the   
cockpit of Noble Slayer.   
  
"Right, like girls could manage gundams." Yungfei said, sarcastically.   
  
"Hey! I was right, guys." Shin called from inside Alyssa's gundam. "Come   
here and take a look."   
Once Yungfei and Rashid were inside, Shin showed them what he found.   
  
"It has her ID, the names and IDs of her friends, and which gundams and   
weapons belong to each girl."   
  
"Hmmm, well Alyssa, Marisa, Jennifer, Anna, and Kristin, looks like we're   
gonna have to destroy you." Rashid said.   
  
"Why?" Shin asked.   
  
"Look and read." Rashid pointed to a little paragraph on the bottom right   
stating their current mission with the boys they were on.   
  
"We can't have girls ruining our plan." Yungfei smiled.   
  
"Let's hurry up and mess up these gundams while we can. I'm sure Ms. Relena   
won't mind." Shin said.   
  
*~~Relena's Office~~*   
After much discussion, it seemed that "Ms. Relena" had finally thought up a   
very devious plan for how to get rid of the girls. The boys in the room   
seemed in deep thought, trying to think up differnent plans when Relena   
slowly turned her chair around to face her desk from facing her window.   
  
"Boys, I think I've thought of a way to get rid of these little brats." The   
boys looked up and stared at Relena in wonder, unable to guess what she had   
up her sleeve.   
  
"Now, just to tell you if this doesn't work, this is what I'll have you do.   
I'll have you each take out the girl who is with your enemy as well as the   
one you want to destroy. Rashid, you'll get Kristin, Yungfei-Alyssa,   
Shin-Jenn, Ivy will get Anna, and I'll take care of that Marisa." She paused   
for a minute.   
  
"But, I don't think it will ever come to that. So! This is what I have   
planned. Rashid, our mechanics are still here, right?"   
  
"Yes, they are almost done with our gundams."   
  
"Good, because I have another little assignment for them. What if the girls   
killed themselves?"   
  
"What?" they all said in unison.   
  
"What if we created robots that appeared exactly like the girls, but we   
programmed them to kill their look-alike? That way we wouldn't have to deal   
with them. After the robots kill the girls, they could take their gundams.   
When they fly to meet up with the boys, the boys would be cornered by us   
iand/i them."   
  
"Wow." Rashid said.   
  
"It's flawless! Very clever Ms. Relena." Shin said   
  
"Almost, you mean." Yungfei said.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Relena snapped.   
  
"Well, just in case we underestimate these girls, we need to give the robots   
an edge, an advantage." he replied, in his sulky tone.   
  
"Hey, Yungfei, that's the most you've said this whole week!" Rashid grinned.   
Yungfei shot him a sarcastic look.   
  
"You're right, Yungfei. We'll have to add a little something extra to our   
robots' weapons."   
  
"Like what?" asked Shin whith his cup out as Rashid came over with a pot of   
coffee.   
  
"I...don't know-"   
  
"Ouch! Geez Rashid! Watch where you're pouring that sruff!" Shin yelped as   
he put a cloth over his scaulded hand, where Rashid had spilled the coffee.   
  
"Well, if you hadn't moved your hand-"   
  
"Boys, boys," Relena calmly said, "There's no need to fight because you've   
just given me an idea." The boys looked at her in question.   
  
"The weapons will burn them!" She smiled evilly. Suddenly a call came in   
for Relena on her phone. It was Ivy.   
  
"Greetings, Miss Relena. I have some good news. The bomb is installed."   
  
"Wonderful. I'll see you when you get here." Relena put the phone down and   
Shin asked her what was going on.   
  
"I took the liberty of having Ivy and a gew of the Misfit Crew (AN: which is   
what Relena calls the Mafia and terrorists working for her) to go down to   
Washington D.C. to implant a bomb into the Earth, which, well you know." She   
grinned.   
  
"You're not taking any chances are you?" Rashid said.   
  
"No."   
  
'Man, I wonder if she's going over the deep end. I mean, all I wanted to do   
was kill Quatre to become the heir. Not to destroy Earth.' Rashid thought as   
another incoming call came in.   
  
"Ma'am," the voice said, "Gundams Peace Rebel, Dragons Blood, Red Scorpion,   
Black Poison, and Master Sniper are ready."   
  
"Excellent," Relena hissed, "Now, I have another job for you and I need it   
to be done A.S.A.P."   
  
*~~Helicopter Pad of Venice Italy Memorial Hospital~~*   
"Everyone ready?" Heero asked as he and Trowa stood back from the jet Anna   
and Marisa were flying.   
  
"Yes," Marisa said, "We'll be fine. Are you sure Zechs doesn't want to ride   
with us?"   
  
"Well, I don't think he should be moved after the nurses put him in our   
jet." Trowa said.   
  
"Ok, see ya," Anna said as she and marisa waved, "Have a safe flight."   
  
"Yea, you guys, too." Heero said and he and Trowa waved as the door in the   
back closed.   
  
*~~Mid-Air over the Atlantic~~*   
"How are we doing?" Marisa asked.   
  
"Just fine." Anna said, checking the panels.   
  
"I'm gonna snooze for a bit," Marisa let go of one of the steers, "Wake me   
if anything happens."   
  
"Alright. I'm glad you're going to rest. You were up all day and night,   
watching over Zechs." Marisa leaned back and closed her eyes.   
  
*~~Black Dragon Jet 5~~*   
"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day..." Ivy sang as she flew her jet/rocket   
up over the Atlantic Ocean out of D.C. and heading for outer space. The fog   
was pretty bad and it wad been overcast all day, but she was able to detect   
the two jets, 200 miles away.   
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" she grinned evilly. and picked up   
her radio.   
  
"Hey, you guys go ahead," she said to her crew, "I've got some...unfinished   
business."   
  
"Roger." Her and the two planes behind her seperated.   
  
"Hmmm, now...who to pick to play with?....That one!" she pointed to Anna and   
Marisa's jet which was closest to her.   
  
*~~Jet 8071~~*   
"Man, where did all this fog come from?" Anna asked herself, leaning forward   
towards the windshield. Then it suddenly started to rain.   
  
"Erg." she muttered as she leaned back and looked across to Marisa, sleeping   
peacefully.   
  
"Sleep...our only escape..." Anna thought when *BOOM!* something hit the   
rear left of the jet, knocking it to the right. Anna struggled witht he   
steer and controls to get it back.   
  
"What was that?!" Marisa said, having woken up.   
  
"I don't know. It's hard to pick up on anything. This is the worst weather   
I've been-wait! Something's coming up."   
  
"It's a jet! But, it's not Heero and Trowa." Marisa said. Another crash   
came, but this time from Marisa's side. The girls struggled to manitain   
control and the heavy wind and rain wasn't much help.   
  
*~~Jet 8076~~*   
"What's happening down there?!" Zechs semi-yelled, peering down at Jet 8071   
through one of the windows.   
  
"Huh?" Heero said.   
  
"Look!" Trowa looked to his right, "Anna and Marisa are in trouble. Someone   
keeps knocking them around." he said.   
  
"Lie back down Zechs or you'll give yourself a hernia. We'll take care of   
everything." Heero commanded.   
  
"Fine." Zechs said, reluctantly and laid back down.   
  
"We better hurry." Trowa said, as he and Heero dipped the plane to the   
right.   
  
*~~Jet 8071~~*   
*BANG!* Another hit on Anna and Marisa.   
  
"I'm gonna try and contact them." Marisa said, reaching for the radio.   
  
"Wha?" Anna asked.   
  
"The person hitting us! Maybe they have us mixed up...Hello? Anyone there?"   
she asked into the radio.   
  
No response.   
  
"Look, whomever this is, stop hitting us! This is Jet 8071 of the U.S.P.I.A.   
section 8. We are agents and this jet is property of Washington! I think   
you're mistaking us!"   
  
"Hahahahaha." an evil laugh came over on the other end and Anna and Marisa   
looked at each other.   
  
"Hello?" Marisa asked.   
  
"No, honey, I have the right person, hehehehe." Then another hit came from   
directly behind, causing Marisa to hit her head on the dash baord, rendering   
her unconcious. Anna's eyes widened and she turned Marisa on her side. A   
large wound with blood dripping down could be seen.   
  
"Oh my God! Marisa! Wake up!" she said, shaking her with her hand. The wound   
was superficial, but the impact was enough. Anna reached for the radio which   
lay in Marisa's limp hand.   
  
"Hello?" she said, then a dropof water fell on the radio, making sparks fly.   
Anna drew back ad dropped the radio on the floor. Apparently, there was   
lead in the roof. Another hit came, but this time from a missle, blowing off   
the jet's right wing. Anna gasped and reached for the switch to launch an   
attack, but stopped.   
  
'I can't see the jet for more than one second at a time. I can't risk it."   
she thought. Suddenly, the plane starting shaking and rattling violently.   
  
"Oh no!" she screamed, for Jet 8071 was going down, head first. Then,   
looking back to her left, Anna saw the pweron who had been hitting them. the   
red-haired, green-eyed girl smiled, then waved good-bye and flew away. Anna   
never forgot her face.   
  
"Life jackets!" Anna rememberd, trying to reach behind her seat and grab   
them...but she couldn't. The only things within her reach were parachutes.   
She snagged one and put it on Marisa.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's the only way. I pray you'll live." She whispered and put a   
hand under her nose to make sure she was breathing before opening the door   
near Marisa and pushing her out. Out into the deep blue did she drop, and   
putting one on herself, Anna jumped only minutes before the plane hit the   
water, and exploded into flames.   
  
"Shit." Heero said as he, Trowa, and a disobedient Zechs wached from almost   
landing at the airport.   
  
~End~   
  
AN: "Aaaaggghh, she put it another cliff hanger! I'm gonna kill her!" is   
proly wut ur thinking huh? Yes, I know I'm evil ^-_-^ mwahahahahaha anywho   
thanks for reading and I hope you liked it anyway ^_^


	12. Chapter10 The Rescues

Disclaimer: I dun own GW so.....dude why do I even  
  
bother to write this? Ah w/e!  
  
The cold from the water shocked Anna and she swam up,  
  
gasping for air as she broke through the water's  
  
surface. Her first thought was of Marisa, but all she  
  
could see was the wreckage of the plane. The body of  
  
the plane was still intact, little bits of drift wood  
  
floated all around and spurts of fire danced on top of  
  
the waves.  
  
"I've gotta find her!" she thought. A large part of  
  
one of the plane's wings floated toward her and  
  
grabbed on, using it to paddle her was around the  
  
waters. Anna desperately called out Marisa's name,  
  
knowing it was probably in vain since Marisa was still  
  
unconsious.  
  
*Jet 8071*  
  
Trowa contacted the coast guard as soon as he saw the  
  
plane go down while Heero landed the jet and opene up  
  
cockpit so Noin could get Zechs out. Trowa and Heero  
  
rushed to the docks (which were close by) and jumped  
  
into a speed boat following the coast guard; ignoring  
  
the curses and yells from the boat's owner. They  
  
didn't talk, and even though they seemed calm on the  
  
outside-inside they were numb with worry about the  
  
girls. The rain had stopped but the fog persisted and  
  
the waves were getting bigger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marisa groaned as she slowly gained consiousness. At  
  
first, she could only see blue and red blurs but she  
  
knew she was in the ocean by the sound of the waves  
  
crashing. Her head throbbed with pain and she slowly  
  
began to feel the freezing water creep up her body. In  
  
the distance, she thought she heard the faint cry of  
  
someone calling her name, but she was too weary to  
  
move. Then something brushed up against her leg that  
  
suddenly made her jump. She was awake now.  
  
"Help!" were the first words that sprang to her lips.  
  
"Marisa?" she heard a cry to her left.  
  
"Over here!" Marisa gasped. She tasted blood on her  
  
mouth and groped around her face to find the spot  
  
where she'd been hit.  
  
"Marisa!" Thank God I've found you!" Anna yelled, her  
  
voice hoarse now from shouting Marisa's name over and  
  
over. "Grap on to this!" she kicked her legs and  
  
Marisa lunged forward to grab on. "Shit, there's blood  
  
everywhere!" Anna said, looking around her for any  
  
kind of cloth.  
  
"Anna...I...uh, don't feel good. I'm getting dizzy."  
  
"A concussion, no doubt." she responded, grabbing a  
  
long strip of some kind of clothing and wrapping it  
  
around Marisa's head. "You've lost so much blood-" she  
  
jumped a little.  
  
"What?" Marisa asked as their teeth started to  
  
chatter.  
  
"I just felt something move against my legs." she  
  
said.  
  
"Really? I felt something earlier, too..." Marisa's  
  
voice wavered and her eyes began to roll back.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stay with me alright?!" Anna slapped Marisa  
  
and then grabbed her chin to make her look at her.  
  
Marisa opened her eyes and saw a big, gray fin behind  
  
Anna.  
  
"Sh-shark!" she stuttered.  
  
"Uh?" Anna looked around her frantically and told  
  
Marisa to hold on as she tried to kick them safely  
  
from the blood-stained water (from their wounds),  
  
which attracted the shark. Luckily the shark didn't  
  
harm them, or so they thought. 10...15...20 minutes  
  
rolled by as the sea drifted them further and further  
  
fromt the crash site. Their lips were turning blue and  
  
purple and their skin, deathly white. Anna was more  
  
concerned for Marisa, since she was fighting a  
  
concussion and she had to constantly slap her to keep  
  
her from going unconsious, again. However, Anna was in  
  
more danger than she thought. Every now and then she  
  
felt an inching pain, like a needle lodged in one of  
  
her legs. She looked down and to her horror she found  
  
a piece of metalk sticking out from her hip. She  
  
winced at the thought of pulling it out, but she knew  
  
she must.  
  
"Geez, why must I always get an injury?  
  
Dammmit!"Perching her elbow on the wing, she grabbed  
  
the metal with both hands and yanked it out, screaming  
  
at the top of her lungs from the immense pain. The  
  
sound echoed and travelled across the water.  
  
*~Coast Guard Sub~*  
  
"Sir, I've picked up on something. It's faint, but  
  
I've pinpointed the location. There's no sign of the  
  
plane so...I'm guessing it's a voice."  
  
"What?" Colonel Bankroft saind, "Leiutenant, are you  
  
sure?"  
  
"Positive, sir!" the colonel swiped a radio and  
  
contacted the Coast Guard Ship.  
  
*~U.S.P.I.A. Main Control Booth~*  
  
Noin tried convincing Zechs that everything would be  
  
alright and make him rest in a room, but he insited on  
  
being there when word came in about his daughter. Noin  
  
nervously tapped her fingers on her desk when suddenly  
  
the colonel came up on the screen. She nudged Zechs  
  
and he lifted himself up on his elbows.  
  
"This is Noin. Go ahead, colonel."  
  
"I can't stay on long, the weather is pretty bad, but  
  
we've found the girls." Noin breathed in a sigh of  
  
relief and Zechs lay back down, closing his eyes.  
  
"Are they alright?" she asked.  
  
"The girl with the dark hair has a concussion from a  
  
lare laseration on her forehead and the blond one has  
  
a puncture wound-looks like it came from a piece of  
  
metal or wood-on her hip. Both have minor shark bites  
  
on their legs. They're both cold and unconsious from  
  
mild hypothermia. Otherwise, they're fine. They'll be  
  
alright. We'll have our medical staff working on them  
  
soon."  
  
"Thank you, colonel. Ten-four." The line was  
  
disconnected.  
  
*~Coast Guard Ship~*  
  
Heero and Trowa knew they had found the girls when  
  
they saw two of the diver's go into the water. When  
  
their boat was side-by-side, they climbed onto the  
  
main ship; the helicopters above them shined down  
  
their lights upon the girls, who lay lifeless in the  
  
hands of the divers. Making their way through the  
  
crowd of men and women in orange jumpsuits, Heero and  
  
Trowa saw the two divers bring the girls onto the  
  
deck. Their fear grew worse when they saw the pale  
  
faces, blue lips, and bloody gashes on their bodies.  
  
Before the boys could touch them, Marisa and Anna were  
  
put on strectchers with IV's and whisked away.  
  
'If this is Relena's doing...how, how could she do  
  
this is the first place? After Marimeha, we rarely saw  
  
each other, but she started seeming different. But, if  
  
it is Relena's fault, if she hurt Marisa and  
  
Anna-girls that are trying to protect the colonies and  
  
Earth...I'll just have to...." Heero thought.  
  
'She looks so....fragile.' Trowa thought about Anna.  
  
Then, for some reason he thought her face looked  
  
familiar since her hair wasn't in it's usual long  
  
braid, but hung loosely. He pulled out the cross from  
  
his turtle neck and stared at it. 'Nah...she couldn't  
  
be, could she?'  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked, putting a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"Yeah...fine." Trowa said, putting the necklace back.  
  
Heero looked hard at him.  
  
"Who ar' ye? a middle aged-man with a beard said to  
  
Heero and Trowa as he spun them around. The man was  
  
accompanied by many crew members. Heero cracked his  
  
knuckles and the man gave him the evil eye.  
  
"We're close friends of the girls." Trowa spoke up.  
  
The man stared at him for a moment, then grunted.  
  
"I b-leeve ya, but th' cap'n wans' to see yer' firs'."  
  
At that, two men took Trowa and Heero by the arms and  
  
tied their hands loosely behind their backs. Heero  
  
gave a disgusted grunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After contacting Noin, Colonel Bankroft o.k.-ed the  
  
boys' permission to visit the girls, who were in the  
  
same room. Before entering the room, Heero and Trowa  
  
looked at each other, as if reading each other's  
  
thoughts. The girls were sleeping peacefully; after  
  
looking upon Marisa, Trowa walked over towards Anna's  
  
cot and sat by her. Heero did the same, checking on  
  
Anna before sitting by Marisa's side. Trowa took  
  
Anna's head and rested it upon his lap, using it as a  
  
pillow. He played with her hair and she stretched out  
  
her arms, hugging his middle like a stuffed animal,  
  
and pulling herself up under his chin.  
  
"Alexei..." she muttered and shivered a little. Trowa  
  
cradled her in his arms and pulled the blanket snugly  
  
around her. After a minute or so, Trowa looked over to  
  
the other side of the room where Heero was still  
  
sitting by Marisa, his hand on her arm. He was in a  
  
shadow, but he could still make out their sillouettes.  
  
"It's odd because she reminds me of...Relina." he said  
  
quietly.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Because," Heero hesitated, "because she loves life,  
  
nature, and peace. I can't explain it."  
  
"You don't have to," Trowa said, "Perhaps the Relina  
  
we know now isn't the real Relina."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What if Relina was hypnotized or maybe even cloned? I  
  
know you still care about her. I just think that  
  
there's something very different about her...a change  
  
she wouldn't do. Not willingly, at least."  
  
"Hnnnn," Heero groaned. "If what you say is true, then  
  
I guess we should try and do more research on  
  
her...which we will do, obvioulsly. But, otherwise, I  
  
still feel the same. I'll do whatever it takes to  
  
prevent lives from being destroyed...from having to  
  
lose more little girls and their dogs. Even if it  
  
means sacrifying me to kill her."  
  
"You know Marisa would be very upset." Trowa said.  
  
"Well, so would Anna. But they know what kind of  
  
destiny might be in store for all of us. They would be  
  
willing to sacrifice their lives as well. I thought it  
  
was all over after Marimeha, but now I see..." his  
  
voice trailed off.  
  
"They say bad events happen in threes. Thsi is our  
  
third war, and hopefully, maybe our last."  
  
"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can take  
  
the madness."  
  
"It hasn't been all bad. I mean if we hadn't decided  
  
to fight we woudln't have met them."  
  
"Hmmm." Heero said, fondly. "True, but this is the  
  
last time I fight." Marisa started mumbling nonsense  
  
in her sleep and Heero shushed her and told her  
  
everything would be alright. Heero had felt something  
  
like this for Relina, but she never really captured  
  
him; not like Marisa did. For the first time, Trowa  
  
and Heero (esp. for Heero) started to understand what  
  
caring for someone in a romantic way was all about.  
  
*~~Cape Rodney, Alaska~~*  
  
There weren't any major hospitals nearby, only a  
  
M*A*S*H (mobile army surgical hospital) who removed  
  
the bullets from Quatre's chest and treated Krissy for  
  
dehydration and mild hypothermia. While Jenn and Duo  
  
waited, Jenn decided to contact Noin, Sally, or Lady  
  
Une-whoever happened to be there at the time. Jennifer  
  
got through to Noin; Sally waited on the other lines  
  
for any response from the Coast Guard or Alyssa and  
  
Wufei while Lady Une wheeled Zechs to his room. When  
  
Jenn hung up the phone she turned around and Duo saw  
  
the sad look on her face.  
  
"That's the saddest look I've seen on anyone. What's  
  
the matter?" he asked.  
  
"It's along story, but it looks like I have the time,  
  
so I'll tell you. But, first I should tell you that  
  
Anna and Marisa's plane went down-they're okay, but  
  
they have a lot of injuries. Supposedly, they werew  
  
shot down by another plane. Trowa and Heero are with  
  
them now."  
  
" 'Anything at all for the one you love' I said that  
  
to Heero when we went to go rescue Relina from  
  
Marimeha, but it seems that now he's fallen for  
  
another girl. Don't know if he likes Marisa as much as  
  
Relina, but I'm sure I'll find out. He may keep things  
  
all inside, but I can read him like a book." He smiled  
  
Jenn to try and make her feel better, but it didn't  
  
seem to work.  
  
"And, also (she went on as if she hadn't stopped) it  
  
seems Alyssa and Wufei aere late because Alyssa has  
  
finally found one of her family-her grandmother. She's  
  
in prison for something stupid and Alyssa's trying to  
  
get her out." Jenn continued by telling Duo about how  
  
her father was apart of the Marisa and what they did  
  
to her family when he tried to leave. She also told  
  
Duo that they had found out that Jenn was alive, but  
  
that they had gotten her and Marisa mixed up. So they  
  
bombed Marisa's house instead of Jenn's.  
  
"Poor, poor Marisa. She's going to be so devestated,"  
  
Jenn said, trying to push back tears (she thought it  
  
was un-pilot like to cry...esp in front of a g-pilot  
  
like duo who's nickname was the god of Death/Darkness  
  
and his gundam Deathscythe). "But, I don't have a home  
  
outside the White House, so...they must have bombed  
  
Marisa's as a way to get me back. It wouldn't hurt so  
  
much if they bombed a vacaant house of mine, but it  
  
would hurt much much more if he hurt someone close t o  
  
me. The Mafia isn't stupid. They hurt Marisa to get to  
  
me. Not because they made a mistake." Duo put hand on  
  
her sholder.  
  
"I'm sorry, man."  
  
"Me, too." Just then, a nurse came up to them.  
  
"You may see them now. We've put them in the same room  
  
and you can take them in an hour or so."  
  
*~~Shabramant, Egypt~~~*  
  
"It was an accident! You've got to let her go!" Alyssa  
  
said, sternly, but trying not to raise her voice.  
  
"I am sorry, but unless you have proof that this lady  
  
is related to you, then she will remian in here,  
  
serving her sentence." the seargant said, slyly.  
  
"How much would it cost to bail her out?" The man  
  
stared at her for a moment, then said in a smug tone.  
  
"There are not bail bonds for women, only men."  
  
"You lie!" Wufei stepped in, his fist raised. Alyssa  
  
grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thank you," she said bitterly, her lips pursed, "And,  
  
good day." She walked out, still holding onto Wufei's  
  
tense wrist. When they were outside, Wufei yanked his  
  
arm back.  
  
"Why didn't you do something?!" he yelled.  
  
"What?! I did try, Wufei!" Alyssa yelled back.  
  
"Didn't look like it to me." Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"That's because you don't know them like I do." Alyssa  
  
said solemly, and walked over by a brick wall and  
  
plopped down on it. Wufei sat next to her.  
  
"Try me." he said.  
  
"Well," Alyssa sighed heavily, "first of all, these  
  
people aren't very fond of other races. Secondly,  
  
women's righta are near to none in the middle-east.  
  
And, third, even if we tried to go over that  
  
seargant's head to a general it woudln't work because  
  
they all stick together. Even if we asked for help  
  
from Noin or one of the others, there would be nothing  
  
they could do because my Nana was arrested here (not  
  
in the U.S.) and she's a citizen of Egypt." She looked  
  
down at the ground and Wufei joined her. After a  
  
minute, a smirk appeared of Wufei's face.  
  
"C'mon, I've got a plan." he said, grabbing her arm  
  
and making their way back to their 'camp.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sally, tell the others we're going to be a little  
  
delayed." Wufei said.  
  
"Alright, but be careful you two." she said and the  
  
screen went black.  
  
"Now, will you finally tell me what the hell you have  
  
up your sleeve?" Alyssa said, anxiously annoyed.  
  
"Fine, here's what we do..."  
  
*~~Prison~~*  
  
"I know I don't like using violence except in Noble  
  
Slayer, but now I feel like kicking some butt!" Alyssa  
  
whispered outside the prison.  
  
"This is really the only way. It's good you decided to  
  
try things my way." Wufei whispered back, loading his  
  
his semi-automatic.  
  
"Right, let's do it. Good luck."  
  
"I won't need any, but you will." Wufei smirked.  
  
Alyssa flicked his ear playfully and scurried off in  
  
the opposite direction.  
  
"Ow!" he said, but a small mile crept up on his face.  
  
"Show time!" He jumped out and sent bullets flying  
  
into the air. As Wufei served as a distraction, Alyssa  
  
slipped throught a window after filing the bars away.  
  
her nose wrinkled at the awful stench and unsanitary  
  
conditions of the prison.  
  
"Dear me, their not animals! And, even animals  
  
wouldn't be caught dead in here." she retorted,  
  
shooing away flies. She found three guards standing in  
  
front of the closet gate door.  
  
'Wufei sure does know how to make a ruckus-all the  
  
officers must be trying to stop him.' she thought.  
  
After creeping up behind them and kicking and punching  
  
the guards to knock them out, Alyssa stole the kesy  
  
and wandered down the cells to find her grandmother.  
  
Sympathy filled Alyssa as she looked into the eyes of  
  
all the other ppoor women being held captive. Finally,  
  
she found her.  
  
"Oh, Nana." she whispered, tears streaming down her  
  
face. She picked up her grandmother and carried her  
  
over her shoulders. Alyssa couldn't help but notice  
  
how light she was. Bruises and cuts covered her ams  
  
and face.  
  
"Don't worry, Nana, you're safe now." Alyssa hopped  
  
out of the window just as reinforcements started down  
  
the road.  
  
*~~End~~*  
  
AN: I hope I didn't offend anyone of the  
  
middle-eastern descent ~_~ And, yes, I know in Endless  
  
Waltz the guys destroyed their gundams, but in my  
  
story they were rebuilt! This is my story and I can  
  
do whatever I want mwhahahahaha! 


End file.
